Past Scars
by Momo-GemFarrel
Summary: When Snape comforts Harry after an emotional breakdown what changes between them? Will they go on with their lives? Or will something more grow between them? SSHP MM Set during 5th year. Some OOCness, Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only own this plot.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Harry winced as the cut on the back of his hand began to bleed openly. Professor Umbridge watched him closely as he began to write 'I must not tell lies', on a piece of parchment.

"Well, how do we feel tonight, sweetie? Do you still feel that idiotic urge to tell lies?"

Harry ignored her, glaring down at the piece of parchment that was being written on with his own blood.

"Hmm? Didn't you hear me?" She gripped his wrist tightly with her sausage-like fingers. "Don't ignore me you impudent brat!"

Harry glared up at her, gritting out through clenched teeth, "I have not felt that urge because I have not been telling lies!"

Umbridge stood up to her full 4'7'' height, smiling. "Well then, why don't we add another week to your detentions?"

Harry snorted, ignoring her and continuing to write. He felt light-headed and tired but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing his weakness.

Three hours later Harry stumbled out of the classroom, making his way towards Gryffindor Tower. He had to cling to the wall to even stay upright.

He was only a hall away from freedom when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Where are you slipping off to now, Mr. Potter?"

Professor Snape walked in front of him, blocking his path. Harry stumbled away from the wall, moving to get past him, when cold fingers wrapped around his bleeding hand.

"Have you got some emotional problems we need to work out, Potter? We can't have our Golden Boy taking an easy way out, you see."

Harry glanced up at the cold onyx eyes of his professor, mumbling, "I was in detention, sir..."

Snape arched an eyebrow, "Detention? With whom at 1 in the morning?"

"With me." Umbridge appeared from around the corner, giving them a toad-like smile. "You forgot something sweetie..." She handed him and essay that was to be turned in to Professor Snape the very same day.

He took it from her, staring down at it in shock, "What the bloody hell did you do to it?! I had just finished it when I arrived last night!"

Professor Snape's grip on Harry's wrist tightened slightly in warning, "If I may interrupt-"

Umbridge smiled slightly at Harry, totally ignoring the other man. "You don't look too well, Harry, maybe I should accompany you to your dorm?"

Harry tensed, pulling his hand away, making his way as quickly as he could down the hall, "M'fine...gotta work on essay again..."

Snape turned, following Harry. "Potter!"

The boy ignored him, a headache now pounding in his head. He reached the Fat Lady portrait, shouting the password.

"Fiddelikins!"

The Fat Lady groaned, swinging open in response and mumbling grumpily about curfew. Harry scrambled inside, turning to watch as the portrait closed in Snape's face.

Harry awoke the next morning to Ron's constant nudging of his head. "C'mon mate, we were supposed to be in the Great Hall 15 minutes ago!"

Harry groaned stumbling out of his four-poster bed, throwing on a fresh pair of clothing and his glasses before running into the bathroom after Ron. They washed up quickly, running down into the Common Room and out the portrait.

Harry held his breath opening the great oak doors to the Great Hall, noticing the room become deathly silent as they made their way to their seats between Hermione and Dean. Ron sat down and began piling food onto his empty plate, and then scarfing it down. Harry yawned loudly, moving his plate out of the way and laying his head down onto the cool wood.

Hermione stared worriedly at Harry, noticing that he looked visibly paler than yesterday and that he hadn't had a decent meal in days. "Harry?" She went unnoticed.

Conversation started up again as if nothing had happened, Hermione noticing the glove on his right hand that wasn't there yesterday. 'Maybe he's sick...' She then noticed that his left hand wasn't covered with a glove. She gulped, gathering all her might and started nudging him on his shoulder, trying to arouse the teen. "Hey, Harry?"

The boy shot up, looking around before looking back at Hermione, "Huh? Yeah, what's up?"

She smiled slightly, "Are you okay, Harry? You aren't looking so well and you're not eating properly..."

Harry sighed; glancing at his gloved hand, then back up at her, "I'm fine, just tired, I had detention with the fat toad again last night 'till 1 in the morning-"

Ron coughed and gagged next to him, " 1 in the morning?! You left at 10:00 last night so...", He looked up, counting in his head, "That would be uh..."

"Three hours, Ron." Hermione giggled.

Ron pouted, "I almost had it, it was the bloody ham that distracted me."

Harry felt a wave of nausea hit and he clutched his stomach, groaning. 'I so don't need this right now...'

He felt his throat tighten as he scrambled out of his seat and through the oak doors, hearing Ron and Hermione yell behind him, "HARRY?!"

He ran all the way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, collapsing in front of a toilet, and puking his brains out.

He rolled over, wiping his mouth onto his sleeve, thinking, 'Bloody hell, now I'm even losing blood through my stomach.'

He sat there for a couple of minutes willing himself to get up and go back to the Great Hall, or if not there, then to Double Potions with Snape.

He clutched the side of the toilet seat and hoisted himself to his feet, "Shit..." His vision blurred.

He heard his fellow students filing out of the Great Hall and towards their separate classes. He opened the door to the hall slowly, peeking around to see if anyone was there. He rushed out when the coast was clear, willing himself to get down to the dungeons without collapsing.

He mingled in with the rush of students, trying to keep up with their hurried pace. He stumbled into Snape's classroom right as the late bell rang.

"Mr. Potter, late again for the 3rd time this week. Do you find my class so unbearably boring that you cannot find it within your best interests to get here on time?" He watched as the brunette practically collapsed into his seat next to the red-head.

He heard the teen mumble, "No, sir...", although he had to strain slightly to hear him.

Harry rested his forehead against the table, trying to get rid of the pounding going through his head, 'Got to pull through! I cannot show weakness in front of him...'

Snape watched as the boy sat up, staring at him with tired but determined green eyes. "Alright, you ingrates! Today we will be making the Veritaserum potion, if made correctly...," He gave a sidelong glance towards Neville, "what can this potion accomplish?"

Hermione raised her hand bouncing in her seat slightly. Snape ignored her, instead opting to call on the boy who seemed to be staring at him in a daze.

"Mr. Potter?"

The boy jumped, looking around then staring at him confused, "Huh?"

Snape shook his head as his Slytherin's snickered happily. "No, Potter, the answer isn't 'huh', 20 points from Gryffindor."

Harry slouched in his seat, feeling pathetic. The door to the classroom opened and Professor Umbridge walked in, looking around. "Ah! Potter dear, I need you to come with me please."

Harry visibly paled, he looked pathetically ghostly. Snape walked over standing between the two, "May I ask why you are disrupting my class, High Inquisitor?" He said the name mockingly, not bothering to hide the look of irritation in his eyes.

Professor Umbridge sniffed reproachfully, "Unfortunately, that is none of your business, now," She moved past him, tugging on Harry's arm, "Let's go."

Snape's anger flared at being ignored twice by that 'woman', he stepped between them and forcibly removed her grip on the teen, "Unfortunately, since he is in my class it is my business to know where and why he needs to go somewhere."

Professor Umbridge sweet demeanor vanished instantly at being touched, "If you keep pestering me Professor Snape, I will personally send word to the Minister of Magic about your lack of cooperation, half-breed filth..." Her voice was laced with venom, Snape stepping back in shock.

Snape's discomfort only fueled her fire, "Heh, don't think you can hide your stench from me, you ugly disgusting-"

"Shut up!" A chair flew, hitting the wall.

Both Snape and Umbridge looked back in shock. Harry was teetering on his feet, but the pure hatred shining in his vibrant green eyes would have frozen people where they stood. He stalked up to her inwardly grinning at the pinprick of fear in her eyes.

He got right into her face, seething, "You may make my life hell, torture, weaken me, you can even kill me, but there is no way in bloody HELL will you try and hurt the people I care about!"

He grabbed her by the collar of her ugly pink dress, pulling her so close to his face that their noses touched, never breaking eye contact, he whispered icily, "You understand me, you fat bitch?!"

Umbridge pulled away from him, fixing her collar, disgruntled. She smiled her evilly twisted smile, "I can't wait to see you in detention, Harry..." She turned and walked out of the classroom, the door slamming shut behind her.

He glared at the door, before turning around to meet the frightened stares of his classmates; even Malfoy who had his mouth hung open was silent. He glanced up at his teacher, who seemed to be frozen as well. He sighed, "I'm sorry professor...I didn't mean to do all that..."

He seemed to have come to a conclusion and he looked at Snape determined, "What's my punishment?"

An unknown emotion flickered through those usually distant and cold eyes, "Detention, for breaking my chair."

Ron stood up shouting, "You're giving him detention?! He just stood up to you and you're punishing him, you ungrateful-"

Harry, stumbling over, grabbed Ron's arm tightly, "It's ok, I deserve it, I…"

Ron pulled away, "No! It's not ok! What is going on with you lately, Harry? You don't eat, you are always serving detention with that fat toad, you are obviously sick, why haven't you told us what is going on?!"

Hermione sighed getting up and standing besides Ron, "He has a point Harry…"

Harry shook his head, his patience worn thin and suddenly he felt something inside him snap and the room started to spin and he clutched his head as vertigo took him over.

-------------------------------------

TBC

Author's Notes:

Well, this is my first Snarry fic ever. I hope that I totally didn't ruin J.K Rowling's characters by writing this. I love reviews and will be extremely overjoyed to see what people think about this story!

Momo


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only own this plot.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Harry opened his eyes slowly, closing them as bright light flashed into them. He realized that he was in the hospital wing. 'Huh? How'd I…' He heard whispering from outside the curtain surrounding his bed.

"How bad is he, Poppy?" Dumbledore's voice.

"Not so good I'm afraid, he has practically no blood running through him, it was like it was sucked out of him faster then it could multiply…his stomach contents is empty, he probably hasn't eaten for weeks."

"What about physically? He mentioned torture." Snape's voice.

Poppy's voice became strained, "He has multiple abrasions along both of his arms, there were some older ones probably from this summer…multiple bone breakage, most not recent but a couple along his right arm from a couple weeks ago based on how far it is in healing."

"What about that glove on his right hand? Could you figure out a way to remove it?" said Dumbledore.

Harry pictured Poppy shaking her head from the tone she was using, "No…Whatever that boy is hiding, he went to long lengths to hide it and hide it well." Her voice sounded closer than before, Harry closing his eyes and feinting sleep. Poppy pulled back the curtain, she and her guests walking in to check on him.

"I'll stay with him if needed," said Snape.

Poppy agreed, "Yes that would be best, you can try and get him to eat if he awakes, he hasn't been eating properly for the past couple of weeks if his friends accounted correctly."

Harry heard a chair being pulled up close to him and felt someone examining his gloved hand.

"Hmm…Pretty powerful spells, wonder how he could afford it…" It was Snape touching him.

Dumbledore sighed, "I should have noticed his pain, see if you can find out what Umbridge is doing to him, Severus. I will try and do something with her control over Hogwarts."

Harry felt his cheek being brushed and heard curtains flapping and a door closing a little ways off.

"Well, I need to fix a hex gone wrong, good day Severus." Poppy walked out.

Silence ensued and Harry, getting uncomfortable, shifted onto his right side, facing Snape.

"Potter." He felt his shoulder being nudged, "Come on Potter, I know you are awake you brat."

Harry sighed, opening his eyes and smiling guiltily at his professor, "Hello…" Snape shook his head in annoyance.

"Well, are you going to make fun of me now? Since you know that I'm a…" Snape grimaced.

"No. I'm not." Harry flipped back onto his back, staring at the ceiling. He shivered, curling into a ball, wincing from stiffness. "It's freezing in here."

Snape sighed, taking off his cloak and draping it over the younger boy, "It's the repercussion of not eating right, Potter. You're body'll start to eat itself and wouldn't waste energy keeping you warm, not to mention that fact that you have a low red blood count."

Harry snuggled into the cloak, instantly feeling better. "Thank you for your concern professor but I'll be fine."

Snape looked away, snarling, "Did you mean it?"

Harry looked up at the older man, confusion etched into his face. "Huh? Did I mean what?"

Snape scoffed, "So you didn't, huh? Don't even remember probably by now. I mean fainting right afterward…"

Snape saw realization flash through the boy's emerald eyes, "Oh…" Harry thought for a moment reaching over to touch the older man's wrist with his pale fingertips, pressing slightly on the vein. "What do you think I feel, Snape?"

The man moved to pull his wrist away when Harry firmly grabbed on with his other hand, putting his fingertips back on the quickening pulse. "Tell me, sir."

Snape stared at the boy, calculating, "My pulse, Potter. What? Did you want me to confirm that I'm alive?"

Harry sat up slowly, facing the quizzical man. He pulled the professor's hand, placing the fingertips on his own pulse, asking, "Now, what do you feel?"

Snape focused on the feeling under his fingertips, becoming in tune with the boy's heart beat, "Your pulse."

Harry then moved his arm, placing his wrist even with the other man's. "Put your fingers on both of our blood vessels, tell me what you feel."

Snape, surprisingly did what he was told, feeling both their pulses together, as one. "They're the same, Potter. Our heartbeats are the same." He stared up at the boy, not fully comprehending what the teen was trying to get at. "So?"

Harry smiled slightly, rolling his eyes. "There truly is no such thing as half-bloods or pure-bloods. We still have the same red substance running through our veins. Granted, that theirs may be "purer" or whatever than ours but what does that accomplish for them? Nothing."

Harry pulled his arm away, laying back down tiredly onto the hospital bed. "People who believe that blood makes a difference in the makings of a person are fools. It is just another form of discrimination that means nothing."

Snape snorted, "Are you trying to console me, Potter?"

Harry grinned, laughing softly. "No, that is just what I believe, Snape. Plus," He grinned even wider, looking at the man, "why would I console a greasy git like you, anyways?"

Snape's eyes turned to slits at the comment but he couldn't find it in himself to get mad at the young Gryffindor. He looked away, mumbling, "Impudent brat…"

Harry burst out laughing at his professors' demeanor, tears forming in his eyes, "Oh my god…," He shook his head, "I so got to tell Hermione and Ron about this…"

Suddenly all the humor left the boy's eyes as he started coughing horrendously. Blood sputtered out of his mouth and onto his pillow, the coughing becoming more ragged, he clutched his waist staring at his professor with unfocused eyes.

Snape stood up shouting, "Poppy!"

The med-witch rushed in, automatically checking Harry's vitals, "Oh no…Severus, out!" Snape glanced at Harry, but turned to leave when Harry lashed out, gripping his wrist tightly, he whispered through coughing, "D-Don't…"

Snape wavered slightly, "I have to go, Potter…"

Harry started to cry as more blood came up onto his pillow and face, "N-No…"

Poppy seemed to be ignoring Snape's presence as she injected a needle into the boy's left arm, "Hold his head up so that he doesn't choke on the blood Severus if you aren't going to leave."

Snape nodded, sitting behind the boys' head and propping his head up onto his shin. After a few minutes the coughing decreased gradually, Poppy putting a vial to Harry's lips quickly, "Drink this Harry, and try to keep it down."

Harry nodded his consent and Poppy tilted the vial slowly, allowing Harry to drink it down. His face regained color almost instantly, his body relaxing. It seemed after a few minutes of mild coughs that his coughing spurt was over. He sighed happily, eye lids becoming heavy and drooping.

He fell asleep, his body already trying to recoup through the ordeal. Snape stood back up, placing the boys head gently onto the pillow. He stared closely at the boy's complexion. "There's a glamour charm in place…"

Poppy stared down at Harry's face scrutinizing, "Really, Severus? I didn't detect it when I looked him over…"

Snape thought for a sec, mumbling the reversal spell, Harry's bodily appearance changing steadily. Snape removed his cloak and watched as his arms revealed old and a few recent scars. The work 'FREAK' appeared on his left arm, the word 'USELESS' on the other. They appeared to have been written crudely with a sharp object, probably a broken piece of glass.

Poppy gasped audibly, unable to control the sudden rage in her voice, "It must have been those muggles he's forced to live with…," She ran her hand over the word 'FREAK' watching as Harry tensed and whimpered, "Subconscious fear from contact…Severus, has the boy been distancing himself form others?"

Snape sat there contemplating, "No…not from what I've seen…he doesn't seem too open with new people though…mostly adults."

Poppy nodded slowly, rolling him onto his side to check for any more wounds nearly fainting from what she saw, "Oh Merlin…"

Multiple lacerations lined Harry's back, burns and what seemed to be whip marks as well. Snape stiffened visibly from disgust. Basically his back was so screwed up he wondered how the boy could live or even function normally with it like that, it was all black and blue.

"Poppy, get Dumbledore in here now, he needs to see this." His voice was icy cold, almost detached sounding.

Poppy acknowledged him, running out of the enclosed space and into her office, probably to floo into his office.

Snape watched her retreating form, thinking about this new Potter lying before him, not the all-mighty, bow before thy feet Potter he had thought him to be.

He ran his hand down one particularly gruesome scar that stretched from the base of his neck to down below past the waistband lining above the boys' arse.

Harry visibly trembled at the contact, yelping softly in his sleep. Snape pulled away cursing these muggles through all 7 gates of Hell and back. He pondered, 'How could the boy live with this?'

He heard a fireplace flare up, and then hurried footstep head towards him. Dumbledore and Poppy approached the bed, Poppy looking like she had given Dumbledore a good piece of her mind on the way, "See, Dumbledore?! This is worse than what was expected!"

Snape watched as Dumbledore's eyes flared up in undisguised rage and a deeper emotion, Snape guessing immense guilt.

"Oh, my dear boy…" He reached over to touch the younger man forehead when Harry started to stir, the glamour automatically taking effect again.

"Huh? What…" Harry stared up at the hand as if it was a demon of some sort. Dumbledore's hand reached down, intending on touching his forehead when the boys' eyes turned dark and he lashed out at the appendage, screaming, "No! Stay away, I haven't done anything! Stay away! P-Please don't hurt me!!" He scrambled backwards, falling off the side of the bed and scurrying over into the corner of the room, shaking with his arms covering his head, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!"

Dumbledore went to approach him when Snape's hand gripped his arm tightly, halting him.

"Don't." Snape nodded over to the boy, mumbling, "You were the one who enacted the change, it'll only get worse if you try to console him. Poppy'll have to try bring Potter back to his senses, or if needed, me." He motioned Poppy over from behind him, whispering softly, "Approach him slowly, keep your hands visible to him, and tell him exactly everything you are going to do so you won't frighten him more than needed."

Poppy mumbled a rushed 'okay', before moving to approach the paranoid and troubled teen. "Um, Harry dear? I'm gonna come over to you now, okay?" She held her hands up as if accepting a gift, "I'm not going to hurt you, see? I'm walking now." She took a few tentative steps towards the boy, pausing when she heard him whimper, "Harry? Can I come over?"

Harry stared up at her through black eyes, his irises taking over the colored part of his eyes, "Ye…No!! Stay away!! You always say that you won't hurt me, but you will, YOU ALWAYS DO!!" Harry screamed, hiding his face in his hands, "JUST LET ME DIE!! YOU WOULDN'T CARE IF I DIED!! NO ONE WOULD!!"

Snape jumped up, pulling a shocked Poppy back roughly, "You're obviously aren't helping…"

Harry watched the three of them as if he was a deer in front of headlights, eyes wide and frozen. Snape stared at him, walking to stand where Poppy was, "I want to come over, Potter, okay?" He held his hands out, mimicking Poppy. "I want to talk to you, not to hurt you, I want to help you."

Harry glared at him, "MY NAME IS NOT POTTER!!" He scooted farther away down the wall from Snape.

Snape instantly corrected himself, "Sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to make you upset." He stepped a little closer, inwardly relaxing as the boy let him. "Can I sit with you?" He motioned with his hand to the space next to the boy.

Harry stared at him critically, "Nn…I-I DON'T KNOW!!" He shook his head angrily.

Snape stepped closer when the boy wasn't looking, "Okay, okay. I'll stay here okay?"

Harry looked up, nodding slowly. Snape sat down, holding his hands in full view to the boy, on his lap. He sighed thinking of something to say to the boy, really, he hadn't expected to get this far and now had to act fast. Luckily, Harry decided to say something, "Have you ever wanted to die before?"

Snape stiffened, but answered truthfully, "Yes, Pot-Harry, I have."

Harry nodded slowly, probably to himself more than to the potion's master, "Why? What made you want to die?"

Snape thought for a moment, noticing Poppy and the Headmaster, shuffling to hide in the med-witch's office giving them their privacy, "For hurting people, because I myself is a disgusting creature that doesn't deserve to walk on this Earth or even to live a normal life, but mainly having to do what the Dark Lord commands of me, which stems to hurting people and self-loathing."

Harry hugged his knees to his chest, "So Voldemort's causes you pain too…"

Snape flinched at the name, but nodded, "Yes."

Harry nodded, scooting closer to the man, "I'm sorry…" Snape stared at him confused,

"What have you done to me to be sorry for?"

"Not being able to kill him sooner, looking like my dad, being horrible at potions…" said Harry, his black eyes receding slightly to show a ring of green.

'He's returning to normal…' Snape thought brightly, before shaking his head, "None of my pain is your fault, Harry."

"Yes it is!! It's all because I'm weak and pathetic!! Everyone is hurting because I am not strong enough to protect them!!" Harry broke down, crying for all the years he spent bottling up his feelings of hatred towards himself and sadness at what he had lost, "I'm really am useless…just like they said…" He tensed as arms embraced him tightly and Snape's voice whispered comforting words into his ear.

"It's going to be fine now, Harry. It's going to be fine…"

Snape felt the boy finally relax in his arms as his breathing evened out as he fell asleep from wearing himself out.

Dumbledore walked out a few minutes later, patting Severus on the shoulder, "I'm so sorry…"

Snape shook his head for what he felt the millionth time that day, "Wasn't your fault Albus."

Dumbledore casted a sleeping spell on the boy for safety measures before picking him up and placing him back onto the bed. He stared at the boy he knew was suffering all because of his 'plan' against Voldemort required that he be forced to go back to his evil relatives over the summer.

"Severus, thank you for fixing my mistake."

Snape nodded, picking himself up off of the floor and dusting himself off. "I will be in the dungeons if you need me." He walked over to the door, glancing back at Poppy who had just come out of her office with a bruise balm in her hand, "Will you need any more of that?"

Poppy shook her head, rolling the boy over onto his back and saying the reversal spell for the glamour, "No thank you, I believe I have enough to last, though I will need more for other students when you get a chance."

He nodded before exiting the room.

Harry groaned, shifting slightly. He stopped mid-movement, his back wasn't hurting. He jumped up running over to the mirror and lifting the hospital gown to show a nearly perfect and bruise free back. 'Oh my god…'

"How are you feeling today, Harry?"

Harry spun around, dropping the gown to find a twinkling Dumbledore smiling at him. Harry smiled, embarrassed, "Yeah. I feel better, actually. Thank you."

Dumbledore nodded, looking around, "Where is Madame Pomfrey?" Harry shrugged, looking around as well,

"I just woke up so I wouldn't know."

Dumbledore walked over, checking in her office, "Well, I guess we will have to wait for her to return." He sat down into a chair next to Harry's bed, motioning for Harry to lay down back in his bed.

Silence ensued until finally Dumbledore spoke, "So, they hurt you that badly, didn't they?"

Harry stared at him, "W-What do you mean?"

Dumbledore gave him a 'don't play with me' look, asking the question again, "Well?"

"I don't want to talk about it. How did you find out?" Harry asked, cautiously.

"You freaked out when I went to touch you the first time you woke up, and also we noticed the glamour you put on your body." Said Dumbledore, matter-of-factly.

Harry sighed, looking away, "So, I bet you're ashamed of me now since I let myself get beat up so badly…" He shook his head sadly.

Dumbledore jumped up, gripping his shoulders tightly, "Don't you ever, EVER, say that. I will always be proud of you, no matter what. You have been the son I've never been able to have. I will always love you dearly."

Harry stared at him with wide eyes, "T-Thank you…"

Dumbledore smiled slightly, eyes twinkling again, "No, thank you for not hating me."

Madame Pomfrey walked in, looking at them happily, "How are you feeling, Harry dear?"

"Fine. Thank you for healing my back." She smiled.

"Well, Albus, what do I owe this wonderful surprise visit?" She stared at him critically.

"Nothing bad Poppy, nothing bad, I was just wondering if Harry could be released today? I had somewhere I wanted to go to with him, before Winter break starts." He smiled pleasantly.

She walked over taking Harry's temperature and vitals, before looking at his back, "Well, if anything hurts you come to me immediately, you got that, Harry?"

He nodded quickly, not wanting to face her wrath. "Yes ma'am."

Poppy smiled, rubbing his hair, "Okay, have a good time wherever you are going."

Dumbledore and Harry walked out of the Hospital Wing, Harry running over to watch snow fall onto the wide grounds. "Whoa, how long have I been out?"

Dumbledore thought for a second, "About a week and a half."

Harry gaped at him, "What?! How am I going to get presents now? You all went to Hogsmeade like last week, right?" He looked depressed.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly, and says instead, "Harry, come with me."

Harry looked up at him, confused, "Huh? Oh, okay."

They walked down the hall in silence, Harry worried at the sudden change in the Headmaster. 'Maybe I made him mad with all my whining…'

They reached the two gargoyle statues, Dumbledore saying the password with both of them walking inside. Dumbledore sat down behind his desk motioning him to sit in the chair that appeared in front of his large desk, "Sit down."

Harry walked over sitting down quickly, staring at the Headmaster worriedly, "I'm sorry for whining so much, I really, really am."

Dumbledore smiled, shaking his head, "No, no, you're not in trouble. I just didn't want Umbridge's spies to overhear our conversations."

"Spies?" Harry said, shocked, "She has spies in Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore grinned, "She thinks that this old dog can't learn new tricks, heh. She's equipped some of her 'most trustworthy' students with the job to pass on information about our actions and whereabouts while she's teaching, most ingenious I would say if the people she asked weren't so blatantly obvious in what they were doing, they put all spies to shame with their antics." He laughed softly.

"So, as I was about to say before, I came to get you today, wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade to shop for Christmas gifts. I wanted to go out for a while, get away from work and whatnot. We could go to Diagon Alley instead if you'd like? We would need to go to Gringotts anyway to get you some gold and there would be more of a selection."

Harry sat there for a moment, contemplating, "Wouldn't we get in trouble for leaving school for something like this?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily, "What no one knows won't hurt them."

It was Harry's turn to grin, "Well, then I guess Diagon Alley it is then."

-------------------------------

TBC

Author's Notes:

Here's Chapter 2! I liked the whole emoish Harry ideal, was really fun to write. I always waited for when Harry would go insane in J.K Rowling's books but was satisfied at the ending of the 5th book.

As always, review!

Momo


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only own this little ficlet.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Harry sat down at one of the many tables outside the small ice cream shop. He looked over at the headmaster who was currently taste-testing almost every single flavor of ice cream in the parlor. They had already went around most of Diagon Alley, he having bought practically all his gifts to give to people on the day when they returned from break.

He couldn't help but grin at the old man who was now walking over to him with almost ten tubs full of ice cream. "Geez, Headmaster, how are you going to finish all that and still get back before dinner? Plus, what about your physical health? That can't be good for your body."

Dumbledore grinned sheepishly, "I can't help it Harry, I just can't pick one flavor, I must try them all…," He sat the tubs down onto the table, having to pull over another table just to fit them all on there, he sifted through them all trying to figure out which one to eat first, "It's not my fault that they make so many flavors…want some custard flavored ice cream?" He picked up a tub filled with a gooey yellow substance. Harry blanched, shaking his head quickly,

"Um, no thanks Headmaster, I'm really not hungry…"

Dumbledore smiled knowingly, "Okay, suit yourself, so, who do we have left to shop for?" Harry pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment from his cloak pocket in which he had written all the names of people he needed to shop for. He scanned it quickly,

"Well, we've done all of the Weasley's, Hermione, and Neville and the gang (All of his other Gryffindor friends, didn't feel like naming them all). The people we got left is…Sirius, Lupin, you, and…," Harry paused as if unsure of himself, "Snape."

Dumbledore arched an eyebrow, "Professor Snape? Why the sudden change of heart? You've never given him a gift before."

Harry blushed, stuttering nervously, "W-Well, you know…he helped me when I 'changed' (What Harry decided to call when his subconscious mind took over) last week. So I thought I could pay him back, you know, by getting him a gift for Christmas. Although, I have no idea what to get him, he doesn't really show an interest in anything except potions, but I doubt I could find anything that he wouldn't already own in that subject." He sighed.

Dumbledore chuckled softly, taking a bite of the yellow ice cream, "He really is hard to shop for I have to admit. I still have trouble even after all the years of knowing him."

"What do you usually get him, Headmaster?" said Harry, tilting his head to the side intrigued.

"Please stop calling me that outside of school, my dear boy, it makes me twitch," He twitched slightly to emphasize his point, "Call me grandpa or Albus or something."

Harry couldn't bear the thought of ever calling him 'grandpa' so he opted for the latter, restating his question, "Albus, what do you get for him?"

Dumbledore reclined back in his chair, thinking, "Well, one year, I changed his whole wardrobe from black to pink with yellow polka dots, it was a funny sight come breakfast to see him in a bright pink and yellow dotted cloak. The most recent gift I've given him is a pet albino snake, he seemed pretty happy with that, they've bonded quite close if I say so myself."

Harry sat, contemplating, "Hmm…what if I get him a rare potion ingredient or something? I mean he would like that wouldn't he?"

Dumbledore eyes twinkled then dimmed slightly, "Oh, I bet he would like something like that very much, I mean he really doesn't get very many Christmas gifts, in all reality, I am the only one to give him something every year."

Harry stared, mouth hung wide open, whispering, "Only you? He doesn't get anything else? Nothing?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly, "Really lonely isn't it? I offer to spend my Christmas with him every year but he always declines, choosing to stay cooped up, alone, in his room all week."

Harry looked away deep in thought. 'And I thought my Christmas was lonely…' He winced, thinking of all the times he had made fun of the man over the past five years, 'I'm so stupid! No wonder he thinks of me as if I were my dad…I practically act just like him!' He felt someone shake his arm, jarring him out of his thoughts, "Uh, huh?" He stared at the old wizard, confused, "What is it?"

Dumbledore pointed to the now perfectly spotless tables, "I was saying that we should get going since we only got a few hours left before people will start missing our presence, that and the port key we used will activate." He got up, Harry following suit, Harry wondering how the man ate that ice cream so fast, he wasn't THAT deep in thought was he? They walked out onto the practically empty road, peering into the random shops they happened to pass.

A couple of hours later, Harry walked out of the final shop holding a bundle of gifts. He had crossed everyone off the list except for Snape, feeling exceptionally proud of his accomplishment, "Okay, now all I got to do is get all these things wrapped next week!! That'll at least give me something to do."

Dumbledore came out of the store, sucking on a big cherry lollipop he had bought, "Well, this was sure fun; I have never had so many sweets at one time since my greenhorn days." The man's eyes glazed over at the memory. Harry shook his head, heading back towards the entrance of Diagon Alley, "I still can't believe you ate all that ice cream in 10 minutes…"

Dumbledore shook his head, "You'd think I would waste such good ice cream by scarfing it all down?" He pulled open his cloak pocket to reveal 8 tiny tubs of ice cream frozen into little ice cubes.

"Wouldn't it melt?" Harry said, trying to get a closer look.

"Of course not, I put a constant-freezing spell on the cubes." Dumbledore said, nodding proudly.

"You got ice cream in your pockets and I got tons of shrunken gifts in mine, and I STILL need to carry some." Harry said, jostling his arms to emphasize. They laughed at this, continuing on their way.

They reached the edge of Diagon Alley, Harry finding the port key they had hid there earlier. "Okay, ready Albus?" He held out the old, beaten umbrella towards the man.

"Well Harry, remember, not a word of this to anyone, especially Minerva. She does not need to know of my sweets escapade today. Okay?" Dumbledore gave him an intimidating stare.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes, I will keep quiet about what happened today, telling instead that I was so gone from the potions I took that the past seven hours have been a blur." He nodded, convincingly. "Oh! But can I tell Ron and Hermione about where I was today? They will have probably come by to see me in the Hospital Wing by now, so they would have already known that I was gone. I won't tell them about your sweets consumption, though."

Dumbledore was silent for a moment, before nodding, "Fine, fine, but no one else." Dumbledore reached out, latching on to the port key with thin fingers. Harry felt the familiar tug on his navel as the port key activated. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to keep the nausea down.

They landed in the middle of Dumbledore's large office, Harry still spinning from the experience, "I don't think I'll ever get used to traveling that way as long as I live."

He looked over at Dumbledore who looked a deathly shade of green, "Headmaster?"

Dumbledore put his hand over his mouth waving him out of the office, mumbling through his hand, "Ice cream, lollipops and port keys don't go well together…remember that…" He gave the boy a small grin as he closed the door behind him.

Harry shook his head, laughing softly, "Silly old man…" He shifted the contents in his arms, making his way quickly to the Gryffindor Dorms, not wanting to be spotted by any of the "spies" Dumbledore had talked about.

He saw a blob of bright red hair as he passed the library, he ran, trying to catch up, "Ron!"

Said red-head stopped looking around; he spotted Harry and broke out into a grin, rushing over to him, "Harry! How are you doing? Hermione and I went to visit you earlier, but Madame Pomfrey had said you'd been discharged already! What are all those?" He pointed to the pile of stuff in Harry's arms.

"Presents for Snuffles and other people, I'll tell you everything in the Common Room if you help me carry all this stuff. It ain't light." He extended his arms towards Ron, pleading with his eyes.

Ron grinned and nodded, reaching over and lightening his load considerably, "Let's go then, Hermione has been worried sick about you!"

The duo made their way to the tower without much incident, although they had to avoid a group of 7th year Slytherins to get to the Fat Lady portrait.

Ron told the Fat Lady the password, walking inside, followed closely by Harry. They saw a girl with bushy brown hair sitting in a chair by the fireplace, Harry calling out, "Hermione?"

The girl jumped up, twirling around in mid-air to face them, "You found him?! Oh, thank you Ron, I was so worried!" She ran over, hugging Harry tightly, "Where have you been?! We have been looking everywhere for you!" She gave him a disproving glare, "You didn't even have the decency to tell anyone where you were going! We asked around for hours!" She ranted on for another 10 minutes.

Harry stood there letting the verbal abuse continue until he couldn't hear anymore cause of the loud ringing in his ears, "Uh, um, Hermio-"

"No!! Don't interrupt me! You then leave for 7 hours, and suddenly you just show up with all these Christmas gifts! Then you go and…and…" She stared at the Christmas gifts, with a confused expression on her face, "How did you get Christmas gifts? You were in the Hospital Wing during the last Hogsmeade trip."

Harry sighed, finally getting the chance to defend himself, "Dumbledore took me today to Diagon Alley for Christmas presents. That's why I haven't been here, I'm sorry for making you worry about me."

Hermione smiled slightly, "Oh, okay. As long as you were with Dumbledore it's fine with me. So, what did you get me? Huh?" She tried to peek into the pile of stuff in both the boys' arms. Harry turned his back to her quickly, ushering Ron up the stairs towards the boy's bedrooms, "Nothing, nothing, plus even if I did get you something, do you think I would be slow enough to actually carry it in here in my bare hands?", Harry paused, thinking of what he just asked, "Actually, Hermione, don't answer that question."

He heard her giggle as he walked up the stairs.

He laid all the items out on the bed, Ron doing the same as Harry dug into his cloak pockets for the rest of the gifts. "Hey, Ron, leave for a while okay? I want to get things hidden and situated before everyone else comes up."

Ron pouted, thinking that he could have had a sneak peak at his gift, but sighed dejectedly and left the room.

Harry pulled out the gifts in his pockets, setting them on his bed and saying the counter spell, watching as everything returned to normal size. He took some of the more important ones like the ones' for Ron, Hermione and people in the Order, sticking them into the bottom of his trunk, before putting heavy locking charms on his trunk afterwards. He went over sorting out the rest of the gifts into piles of 'Teachers', 'Gryffindors', and 'Everyone else' for people like Dobby and the rest of the mythical creatures he knew. He then shrunk all the gifts again and putting them into a box then into separate corners before stuffing it under the bed, 'Okay, that's all done and I'll wrap tomorrow…so now I still need to figure out what to get for Snape that I can get here at Hogwarts…heh, maybe I should just steal something out of his potion supply closet and return it to him wrapped up Christmas Day…' He chuckled softly to himself before getting up and walking back down towards the Common Room, 'I'll go and ask him later, that might help…'

Later that evening, Harry snuck out of the noisy Common Room when Hermione and Ron were engrossed in a game of Wizard Chess. He walked around for a while, slowly making his way down into the dungeons. He made it all the way to the door to the Potion's classroom when he figured out a flaw in his plan, 'Where are his quarters at?'

He turned around, looking for any telltale sign to where the professor's room might be, 'Damn him and all his solitude…'

He turned and jumped when he saw the door behind was open and a very sour looking Snape was glowering at him, "Uh…"

Snape sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose slightly in annoyance, "Still as illiterate as ever I see, what do you want Potter? Or do you usually like to stand outside my classroom looking around like a blind fool?"

Harry scoffed, feeling his anger flare up inside him but tried his best to keep it under control, he did not come all the way down here to get into an argument with the man, no matter how annoying he was, "What are you doing here, sir? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the Christmas holiday?"

Harry mentally slapped himself, 'No shit he wouldn't be getting ready, he doesn't have any reason to!'

"Uh, never mind, can I come in, sir?" Harry nodded over into the room.

"Fine, whatever, just don't touch or contaminate anything boy, or it'll be your head." He moved over, giving the teen enough room to walk in. Snape shut the door turning to see Harry leaning over the boiling cauldron that was sitting in the middle of the room, "Potter!" The boy fell back, falling onto his arse, "I told you not to contaminate anything!"

The boy scrambled back up, "I didn't!! I didn't even touch it!" The older man walked past him, looking over the contents in the cauldron, he sighed in relief,

"Go stand over there, and stay out of my way, this potion is worth more than 10 of your pathetic lives." Snape turned his back to him, reaching over to the table nearest him, picking up what seemed to be rosemary and a piece of chopped up rat liver, adding the correct amount of both to the liquid below, it hissing in response. A plume of purple vapor engulfed the room, it smelling of rosemary and other spices.

Harry sat in a chair, arm propping his head up on the table as he watched Snape worked. He watched the pale, agile fingers start slicing a mandragora root into even, thin slices. He watched the usually cold and distant demeanor of his potion's teacher vanish to be replaced by a peaceful more relaxed state. He watched the way his teacher got so absorbed into his work that he seemed to move skillfully and gracefully, as if in his own world. Harry's mind began to wander, thinking of all the other things those fingers could do with ease, 'He is probably great in bed…can probably cook too…'

"Who is great in bed and can cook?" The man stared at him.

Harry sat up, staring back with wide eyes. "Huh?"

'Bloody hell, did I just say all that out loud?!'

Snape grinned slightly, "What? Was I not supposed to hear that? And to answer that thought, yes, I can cook, and I will tell you right now that I am not a 'poof' and never will be, so don't think I will help you with your sexuality crisis."

Harry jumped up, backing away, "Hey, I never said I was gay, and stop reading my mind!" Snape laughed softly, shaking his head,

"I didn't have to read your mind to see what you were thinking, your eyes told me enough."

Harry pouted indignantly, "Well, stop looking at my eyes!" He looked away, annoyed.

Snape rolled his eyes at the teens' childish behavior, "What are you here for anyways? Aren't you supposed to be partying away tonight with you're fellow idiotic Gryffindors?" Snape asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wand, cooling down the potion magically. He turned facing the younger man, "Well? I really don't think that you would rather spend time down here with me than to be spending it with your friends."

Harry gasped, "Oh! I totally forgot! What would you like for Christmas? I couldn't think of anything to get for you earlier when I was with Dumbl-I mean when I was writing a list of people I need to get gifts for, this morning."

Harry watched as confusion, happiness and distrust ran through his professors' eyes, "Why does it matter to you? Are you trying to tell me that you actually care enough that you would waste your money getting me a gift?"

Harry laughed, "No, I am asking you to fuck me. Yes you dope, I want to get you a gift."

Snape stared at him in shock, recovering quickly, "I will not tolerate vulgarity in my classroom, no matter if class is in session or not."

Harry grinned, "You are the one avoiding my question by asking stupid questions in return." He smiled, "So, what do you want?"

The man turned away, "I don't want anything, Potter, I am happy with what I have."

Harry grinned even wider, moving towards the door, "Maybe I should get you an ass vibrator? You've probably never had much of a sex life."

He watched as the man in front of him blushed brightly, the blush totally out of context with his skin, "H-How dare you…!"

Harry chuckled, "You aren't killing me professor, are you sure you aren't a 'poof' as you say?"

Snape's eyes flashed and Harry knew instantly that he had crossed the line, he backed up quickly, "I-I'm sorry professor, I-I was only joking…"

Snape shoved him back roughly, "Get out, Potter…before I really do something to you that I may regret come tomorrow morning." His eyes held no emotion, he seemed robotic. Harry nodded quickly, scrambling to get to the door.

Harry glanced back, "U-Uh, sorry sir I-"

"OUT!!"

Harry sighed, running out of the room and up the stairwell, 'Why must I always screw things up when things were going so well?'

------------------------------------

TBC

Author's Notes:

I loved writing Dumbledore in this one, he always seemed to have a inner child that was never really released. Well, that is at least my view on him.

Review!

Momo


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only own this ficlet.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Harry sat on his bed with his head in his hands, sighing miserably. Hogwarts was practically empty now that most of the student populace had returned home for winter break. The only people left in the school were 2 Ravenclaw 1st years and a 6th year Hufflepuff Harry had met a while back during the Tri-Wizard tournament.

He had started wrapping gifts as soon as everyone left, already feeling the edges of boredom seeping in. He had gotten almost 1/3 of all the gifts wrapped, most were for the Order and Sirius, and he had to go ask Dumbledore to ship them for him sometime today.

He exhaled deeply, flopping back onto his bed closing his eyes and thinking about the snarky bastard of a potions master that had been haunting his thoughts ever since he had left that night.

'Why does everything I try to do for the man go terribly wrong? I mean it's not that I don't try is it? The man just can't take a joke… well I can see why, with the Marauders always making him the butt of every single joke imaginable during his school days but that still doesn't mean I was trying to make fun of him…'

Harry glanced down at all the present wrappings strewn across the room and felt remotely depressed towards his professor, who had no one to even get a gift for, let alone receive one (unless you include Dumbledore, but I don't think he would count since he would by a total stranger a gift…). Even though the man wanted nothing to do with Harry now, and even though Harry was officially afraid of him at the moment, it was his duty as a good person to get him a gift for Christmas. Although, he had to admit, he was running out of time to get him something, Christmas was only two days away.

Harry sat up suddenly getting an idea for what he could get Snape for Christmas and as an apology gift too. He jumped up running out of the dorm room and through the Common Room into the deserted halls. He took off towards the Headmasters' office.

He stood there for what seemed like hours, shouting off random passwords to the stony faces of the gargoyles. He named off every single wizard candy he knew, then going into exotic dishes that he knew the Headmaster had tried before, even going as far as naming off every word he knew in the whole alphabet, getting down to the Z's,

"Zabini! Zebra! Zero! Ah, fuck." He sighed collapsing against the cold stone wall, watching the weather outside turn windy.

"Watch your mouth Potter, you are still in school." Snape strode over to him, sneering slightly.

Harry paled, looking away quickly, 'I can't even look at him now!'

Dumbledore waltzed over, eyeing the two inquiringly, "Well, it seems that while I was gone my office has become a teen hotspot!"

Snape rolled his eyes, "I am hardly considered a "teen" anymore Albus."

Dumbledore twinkled merrily, "Well, you will always be a teen in my eyes, Severus."

Harry chuckled softly at the conversation going on in front of him. He looked up and saw both men looking at him weird, "Um…what?"

Dumbledore smiled, shaken out of his stupor, "Nothing, just sort of forgot you were there and all, getting into a conversation with Severus requires your full attention you know." He smiled even wider when Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"So, now then, back to business. What do my two star pupils need from me?"

Harry and Snape looked at him, stating at the same time,

"Pupils?"

Harry shook his head, getting up off the tile, "Nothing sir, never mind." He went to turn away when Dumbledore reached out, stopping him,

"Please, speak what is on your mind."

Harry stared at him, glancing over at Snape who seemed to want to be anywhere else but near him before turning back, looking into those twinkling blue eyes of the headmaster, "I can't," He nodded over in Snape's direction, "He's here."

Snape looked over at him incredulously, "What is so private that my being cannot be present?" He took a step towards the teen, annoyed. Harry looked away, backing away from the gaze.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't tell you." He kept backing up further, berating himself in his mind,

'Why am I doing this? I am only trying to get him a gift; it's nothing to act guilty about…'

Snape's voice cut through his thoughts, "Potter!"

He looked up at Snape confused before feeling emptiness under his feet, and the world suddenly turn sideways.

'Oh fuck, the stairs!'

He clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the pain that would surely lance through his entire body, but gasped as he felt himself land onto a warm body.

'H-Huh?'

He and the warm body tumbled down the stairs, the other person protecting Harry from any damage to his person. When they finally came to a stop at the bottom of the stairwell Harry rolled over to find Snape bleeding from a cut on his forehead staring at Harry with worried onyx eyes,

"Are you wounded Harry?"

Harry shook his head, momentarily stunned, "Y-You saved me…why did you do that for me?"

"Harry! Severus! Are you two alright?" Dumbledore rushed down the stairs, stopping to kneel in front of the two, trying to inspect them both.

"I'm fine sir; Professor Snape protected me from the fall." Harry said nodding over to the other man, "He saved me."

Albus looked over at Snape, eyes twinkling happily, "Thank you Severus, anything broken?"

Snape sat up slowly, wincing, "No, I think there is just some minor bruising along my spine form the fall, I can heal that myself." He stood up, brushing himself off, turning around and extending a hand towards the teen, "Here."

Harry stared at the hand for a sec before reaching up and grasping it with his own. Feelings stirred inside his stomach from the kindness Snape was expressing towards him, knowing that he did not do this very often towards anyone.

He blushed slightly as a thought ran through his head, 'Ooh…his hands are so soft and smooth…'

Snape hoisted him to his feet, noticing the blush tingeing his cheeks. He let go instantly afterwards before reaching out to steady the man as he wobbled on his feet,

'Did I just think of him as a man?' Snape thought shrewdly, also noting, 'I called him Harry too…', "You sure you didn't hurt your head or anything, Potter?"

Harry looked up at him, smiling softly, "No, I didn't, but you did…" He reached up, pressing fingers to Snape's forehead, the older man winced as a sting lanced through his forehead and watched as Harry's fingers came back covered in his blood.

"You've probably just infected me with your germs Potter."

Harry laughed and grinned evilly, "Just think if you catch my stupidity." Snape paled at the thought of being at Potter's I.Q. level, groaning,

"I wouldn't have a mind at all; it would just be an empty space with compressed air…"

Harry scoffed, shoving him slightly on the shoulder, "You would to! I am not that stupid, you would just suck at Potions for the rest of your life."

"Hmph, apparently you don't have any idea at how clueless you really are, without that Granger girl to help you with your studies you would be at the bottom of all your classes." Snape said, smirking.

Harry pouted, looking at the ground, "Would not…I am good at Defense against Dark Arts…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat, noticing the two men jump at the sound, "I will go ahead and get Poppy to heal that cut on your face Severus, I will be back shortly." He turned and skipped, yes skipped, up the stairs.

Snape and Harry stared in silence, stunned. They stood there frozen until Harry broke the silence,

"Did he…?" said Harry, sounding brain-dead.

"Yes, now stop thinking about it; it's not good for your health." Snape retorted, turning around and transfiguring a chair out of a potted plant before sitting down.

"Thank you…and…I'm sorry…" Harry mumbled, glancing over at him.

"Explain Potter, I do not understand random statements," said Snape, giving him a worn expression.

"For saving me when I fell, and for last night, I…I didn't want to make you mad at me," said Harry quietly, staring at a spot on the floor. "I went to see Dumbledore to ask him about your Christmas gift, I didn't want you there cause it is supposed to be a surprise." He looked up at the older wizard, "I'm sorry for being stupid."

"It's stupid to try and get me a Christmas gift?" said Snape with an underlying hint of rage.

"No! No! I was sorry for acting like I did, I caused you to get hurt…"said Harry. He walked over to the wizard, pulling out a piece of cloth from his cloak pocket, pressing it against the wound which was still bleeding steadily. He looked down in case the man wanted his space but smiled slightly as Snape said a soft "Thank you" after a couple of seconds.

Harry didn't know how long he stood there with Snape but was content and he felt another emotion stir in his chest, he didn't know if should describe the emotion he was feeling as happiness or something deeper than that. Ever since the moment Snape had helped him through his mental crisis he had felt this feeling begin to grow inside his chest. Harry had ignored it at first, thinking that it was just another symptom of the potions he had taken, but it had never gone away. He pulled back the cloth noting the amount of blood that was on the cloth,

'Where the hell is the med-witch when you need her?!' Harry touched the man's shoulder,

"Professor? How are you doing?" Harry said, noting the abnormally pale skin. When no reply came Harry shook him harder, yelling louder, "Snape!" The man's body was like a lead doll, Harry let go and the potions master fell back into the chair,

'Bloody hell, he's unconscious! That can't be good…um…okay, I need to wake him up, alright on three, 1…2…3!'

SLAP!!

Snape's eyes snapped open staring up at him in shock and fury, "D-Did you j-just slap me?" Harry stood his ground, noticing the red hand print on the side of the man's face,

"Don't get pissy with me! I was only keeping you awake! I'm not sure but I know that you shouldn't be asleep or unconscious with a possible head concussion!" Harry shouted.

Snape winced, "Lower you tone Potter! I don't need any help with the migraine you've just inflicted upon me."

Harry moved back closer to him, placing the cloth back onto the wound as it had started dripping down his head again, "I want you to talk to me Professor, and you have to stay awake. Now, what's your favorite color?"

Snape looked up at him as if he had grown two heads, "You want me to answer _your questions, _Potter?" Snape snorted and looked away, "You can't possibly thing that I would tell you things about myself with nothing in return?"

Harry groaned, "Stop moving! You're smearing the blood!" He took the side of his sleeve and wiped the smeared blood away, "Now, if you promise to answer my questions, truthfully I might add, then I will answer one of yours truthfully in return. We will take turns with the questions."

Snape stared at him for a sec, thinking of the pros and cons of that offer, "Fine, but I go first." Snape thought for a while, wanting to make the question worthwhile, "Who stole the potion ingredients from my supply cabinet 2nd year?"

Harry winced, 'Out of all the questions he could ask he has to find one's like these…' He sighed, "Hermione did."

Snape raised an eyebrow, already knowing his next question. Harry stared at him,

'If he's going to ask questions like those then I better get something too,' "Why do you hate me so much?" Harry stared at him, making sure he didn't lie. Snape sat there silent before he muttered,

"I don't hate you anymore…"

Harry tilted his head slightly, "That's not answering my question, so I get another one. Why don't you hate me anymore?"

Snape narrowed his eyes; this was not going to be easy to admit and it also happened to be prime blackmail material if needed…oh why couldn't he just lie his way out of this, just like to all the other people…but he promised, and a Snape never breaks a promise…unless on dire need of safety…but this definitely wasn't life-threatening, though it would damage his ego, he sighed,

"When you were in the Hospital Wing last week, I saw what those, those _muggles_," He spit out the word distastefully, "did you your back…I realized that you weren't the stuck up, pompous boy I had thought you to be…I...I saw myself in you that day, and it changed my whole outlook on you and your life, I realized that you had lived a hard and unloving life, that you had never known what happiness or friendship was until you came here to Hogwarts, but still, you must return to the people that despise you for what you are, never giving you a chance at their affections, every single summer, going back to be physically and mentally abused…I could not bring myself to hate you with that in mind, I don't think I ever will be able to hate you again after this…" Snape slumped in defeat, he had told the truth and, unfortunately, it felt really good.

Harry stood there staring at nothing, his mind running in to overdrive with thoughts, 'Bloody hell…he doesn't…he doesn't hate me anymore…he doesn't hate…' He smiled brightly, he, Harry James Potter, was officially the happiest he had ever been in his entire life, hell, he was happier than when he found out he was a wizard and that he would be going to Hogwarts, away from the Dursley's, for a year. He reached down; hugging his professor tightly, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!!"

Snape smiled softly, lips cracking from not being used in that way for a long time, "You're welcome, Harry…"

Harry blushed, pulling away from him, "Um, well, let's continue where we left off. I believe it is your turn."

"Hmm, are you gay?" said Snape, grinning at the now flustered teen. "Come on now, yes or no?"

"I'm…bi, I like both girls and guys, mostly guys." whispered Harry as he shuffled his feet, he looked up at him, "Are you really straight?"

Snape thought for a moment, thinking over every date in which he had had in his life, which weren't many. He had tried dating women a couple of times but found their non-stop whining a major turn off in the likeness factor, that and the stench they called perfume that would linger on your body 2 weeks past the time of the date was a major pain in the arse. He had gotten desperate once and went on a blind date with another wizard in a muggle pub, it was relatively enjoyable even though the man had tried to kill him later that night, but none the less enjoyable,

'Probably makes me a sadist, finding that entertaining…' Snape thought with a snicker.

Harry cleared his throat, eyeing him warily, "Why are you snickering? Is there something funny that I should know about?" Snape shook his head, smiling slightly,

"It was just memories Potter, nothing important really, and to answer your question, no. I guess I am not straight since I find women's bantering a major turn off." Snape said while he waited for the look of repulsion he was sure to get from the other man. What he didn't expect to see was the look of relief wash over the teens' face before turning blank again.

"Oh, that explains it. Why did you lie to me before then?" said Harry, slightly miffed. Snape grinned,

"Not your turn Potter." Harry glared at him.

"I'm getting annoyed with you calling me Potter, Snape. My name is Harry, H-A-R-R-Y, not Potter. Got it?"

Snape raised a brow, "Why do you care so much about that?" He motioned to the other teen, "It is your last name is it not?"

Harry tensed slightly, remotely pissed at the nonchalant attitude Snape was giving off, "I just hate it when people only recognize me by my last name, they don't see me as a person and its fucking annoying being recognized solely because I am 'The-Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived'!" He was breathing heavily, rage fueling his actions, "And it hurts when you use it like you do."

They heard footsteps coming in the direction of the stairs, Poppy and Dumbledore appearing in to view, Poppy carrying vials and bandages. Harry moved back and out of the way as Poppy began inspecting Snape's head and body for damages. She clicked her teeth disapprovingly, "Well Snape, good job in nearly getting yourself mortally wounded, you've got a slight concussion and it seems like you hit a major artery due to your blood loss, I'm sort of surprised that you haven't become dizzy or incoherent like most patients do. Luckily Harry here was smart enough to put pressure on it, in which I thank you." She smiled back at Harry before turning her attention back to her patient and pulling out one of the vials from inside the crook of her arm, handing it to him, "Here, this'll help with your concussion. I've got another potion for you to take to increase your blood growth rate until you have a relatively normal blood count."

Snape nodded before downing the first vial, then the second, shuddering slightly, already feeling them taking effect. He sighed as the immense pain that was growing in the back of his head diminished while Poppy was stitching up the cut on his forehead. Afterwards Snape stood up, nodding his thanks to the med-witch before walking away down the hall.

Harry watched him leave and turned his attention back to Dumbledore who was eating Lemon Drops, "What took you so long to get here?"

Dumbledore looked at him, eyes twinkling brightly, "You two seemed to be having a decent conversation, felt rude of me to interrupt."

Harry blushed, "Y-You were listening?" Dumbledore smiled, nodding his head,

"Pretty much so, plus it doesn't matter to me what your sexual preference is, I have no room to talk myself." Dumbledore said, watching as Harry realized what he meant.

"You mean you're…" stammered Harry, gaping like a fish.

"Gay? Yes, and proud of it." Dumbledore smiled, whispering, "Just don't tell people okay? I don't want a whole _Daily Prophet_ scandal to deal with." He chuckled at the thought.

Harry gasped, "Oh! Headmaster! Before something else happens to distract me, is it okay if I talk to Fawkes for a second? I need his assistance with something." He pleaded slightly.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, but we better hurry, he should be reverting back into an egg soon tonight." They walked quickly up the stairs and towards the Headmasters' office, Dumbledore stating, "Snicker doodle!" The gargoyles jumped aside, letting them inside, Harry groaned,

"Snicker doodle?! I went through the whole alphabet to try and figure out your password…and it was Snicker doodles! Ugh, that is cruel." He sighed before rushing over to Fawkes who looked like he was ready to keel over any second, "Hey, Fawkes. I was um wondering if you could give me some of your feathers and a bottle of your tears? I wanted to give them as a Christmas gift to Snape and I know that they're hard to come by, so please?"

Fawkes stared at him before screeching his consent and reaching behind him to pluck 15 of his feathers that hadn't lost their magical sheen; he dropped them into Harry's hands. Fawkes then nodded over to Dumbledore who seemed to be rummaging through his supply closet for something. Fawkes rubbed his cheek solemnly before standing up proud and singing out a depressing tune before exploding into a pile of ash and worn feathers.

Harry stared at the egg sitting amongst all the ashes, waiting to be reborn again, "Innocence amongst the ashes…"

Dumbledore let out a whoop of happiness, "Found it!" He stood back up, holding up a bottle filled with an opaque liquid. He walked over, handing it to Harry, "Here, Fawkes gave me this for safe keeping a while back. Since he wasn't physically capable of giving you any tears tonight, he chose instead to give you this instead. It's some of his more potent tears, extremely rare indeed." He placed the bottle in Harry's hands, "I am 100 positive that Severus will enjoy these gifts very much, and I thank you for trying to help the poor boy by making him happy this coming Christmas."

Harry smiled slightly, "You're welcome," he grinned, "So just between you and me, what are you giving him this Christmas?"

Dumbledore smiled, twinkling brightly with mischief, "Oh, nothing really, just a hair and skin-changing exploding Christmas box, custom-made by the Weasley's twins for this momentous occasion."

Harry laughed; tomorrow was going to be one exhilarating Christmas Day.

---------------------------------

TBC

Author's Notes:

Well, this chapter was sorta hard to write. I had writer's block throughout the whole thing, was a real pain. I hope that it makes sense. I liked writing the whole question and answer part the best.

Review!

Momo


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only own this plot.

Enjoy!!

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Harry paced around in the boy's dorm room trying to figure out what he was going to wear to surprise Snape. 'It can't be too sloppy, or too formal, he doesn't even know I'm coming!' he thought critically. He had been up for the past two hours and he still couldn't decide what he was going to wear; he had at least gotten it down to two choices of attire. One was a pair of black form-fitting jeans and a green shirt that read 'Beware the raging Wurbles!' in bright yellow ink. Luna had gotten him the shirt over the summer when her father had opened a clothing store in Diagon Alley, apparently her shirt designs were popular in the wizarding community. The other outfit was a pair of normal faded blue-jeans that had tears along the knees and a tight white polo with an engraving of a snitch on the breast pocket.

He groaned in annoyance and decided on the first outfit since he knew that the older wizard loved black, 'Damn, I'm acting like I am going on a fucking date with him!'

He quickly dressed in the outfit, digging through his trunk and finding a studded yellow belt, which matched his outfit, and put it on. He picked up the gifts that he had wrapped last night, including the one he'd gotten for Dumbledore and left the Gryffindor Tower, heading first to make a pit-stop at Dumbledore's office.

"Snicker doodles!" Harry said, smiling as the gargoyles moved aside. He walked into the oval office surprised to see it fully decorated in Christmas apparel. Dumbledore appeared from a side room dressed as Santa Claus, complete with the big pot belly. Harry couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing, pointing at the old man, "Oh Merlin, what in the world are you doing you crazy man?" He clutched his stomach laughing harder. Dumbledore grinned happily,

"Why Harry! I am only showing my Christmas spirit! Who else would take the time to dress up as Santa Claus on Christmas?" he said, a bright twinkle in his eyes. He made his way over to his desk, pulling out his chair and fitting himself down comfortably at his desk.

"Now, what did you get me this year my dear boy? C'mon, don't make me wait longer than necessary!" Dumbledore said, motioning Harry over.

Harry walked over, placing a large square gift in front of the Headmaster, "I hope you like it, I had it specially made." Harry said nervously.

Dumbledore ripped through the wrapping paper, lifting the lid of the box, "Oh! A cake! What kind may I ask?"

Harry looked up, thinking in his head, "Quadruple-chocolate fudge cake with banana filling." He said slowly, making sure he got it all.

Dumbledore squealed like a happy child and bounced in his chair, "Oooh! I haven't had one of those! Leave, leave, I must enjoy this delicacy right now!" A fork and knife magically appeared in front of him.

Harry shook his head chuckling, "Yes Professor, have a good time." He turned around and went back, exiting the office to stand in the hallway.

'Alright, now all I got to do is give Snape his present!' He pulled out the Marauder's map and his wand, tapping the piece of parchment, saying, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The map of Hogwarts appeared before his eyes, a few dots wandering around the school. He located Snape instantly, since he was the only one in the dungeons, 'Dumbledore was right when he said he would stay cooped up in his room all Christmas…'

He tapped the map and muttered, "Mischief managed!" He folded the map delicately and placed it back into his pocket. He turned down the hallway and ran straight smack into someone, or something, since he was blown back onto his back as if he were a spring, "Oh shit, um, so--" The words died in his mouth as he stared up into the heartless eyes of the fat toad herself.

"Why, hello Harry dear. I heard you were released from the Hospital Wing a couple of days ago so I took it upon myself to see if you were still feeling better." Umbridge smiled and grabbed him by the shoulder, hauling him to his feet, "Now then, where were you off to in such a hurry? I was nearly knocked over from your carelessness." Umbridge said.

Harry ripped his shoulder from her grasp, fixing his robes, "I am going to visit Professor Snape. Now, excuse me." He walked past her, only to be stopped when she gripped his shoulder again, too tight for comfort.

"I wasn't finished with you yet, boy," She spit the word as if it tasted foul, "Don't forget that we still have another week or so of detentions to get to know each other, I even went out and got something in Knockturn Alley especially for you." She smiled evilly, "Merry Christmas, Harry." She let go of his arm and turned down the hall.

Harry by then had turned pale white, fretting over what the supposed "gift" was. She hadn't been very reserved in her methods to silence him up about the whole "Voldemort is back" confrontations. Knowing her it would probably be something even more painful then getting your blood sucked out of you every night until you were the walking dead.

He shivered, his Christmas cheer gone. He barely noticed that he had subconsciously walked the rest of the way to Snape's quarters until said man's voice cut through his thoughts,

"Potter?"

Harry gasped, staring up at the wizard, "Um, P-professor Snape! Well, hello, um, hi, uh…" He blushed brightly and shut his mouth as to not make more of a fool of himself. He noticed Snape grinning slightly and blushed an even deeper red, 'Ah, bloody hell…'

He jutted his hands out towards the black-haired man, showing the gifts, "T-These are for you, um, Merry Christmas?" He smiled nervously.

Snape stared down at him, an unreadable emotion flickering through his eyes, "Thank you, Potter but I-"

"Harry!" Harry interjected annoyingly, "C'mon professor, can you at least call me Harry today? I would really appreciate it…" Harry smiled hopefully.

Snape glared at him slightly, "Fine…Harry. But I must say that I cannot accept these gifts, as I told you before I have everything that I need so I don't-"

Harry shoved them into Snape's hands, backing away, "Take them."

Snape sighed, not wanting to deal with the Gryffindor today, "No, Potter. I will not-"

Harry smiled slightly, "Merry Christmas Snape." He turned and ran away down the hall.

"Harry!" Snape shouted, watching the receding form. He sighed, staring at the two small gifts in his hands. He did not deserve gifts on Christmas; he was too corrupt and despicable to enjoy the tradition of gift giving.

A portrait snickered next to him, "How very Slytherin of you, Severus. I bet now that stupid Gryffindor is on the verge of tears, oh how emotional they are." The man laughed heartily.

Snape glared at him, "Shut up Salazar." He turned, walking back into his chambers.

Harry sat in one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace, contemplating what Snape might have done with the gifts he had given him, "Probably pitched them as soon as I left." Harry muttered darkly.

He had sat there like that for hours now, totally missing the luncheon Dumbledore had asked everyone to attend. His stomach had growled its protest but Harry couldn't bear the thought of facing the man after the obvious rejection.

After another long bout of moping Harry nearly jumped out of his chair when a resounding knock echoed throughout the Common Room. He got up cautiously, making his way towards the back of the portrait and pushing it open. His eyes widened in shock as the man he had been brooding about stood in front of him.

"Hello, Potter. Come with me please." Snape muttered turning and walking away. He stopped when he noticed that he wasn't being followed, "Well? Are you coming?"

Harry glared at him, obviously waiting for something, "Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier, now please?" Snape asked, groaning as the young man still stood there. He thought for a moment before trying something different, "Harry? Will you please come with me?" He rolled his eyes as the boy immediately responded, running back into the Common Room for something and sprinting back out,

"Okay." Harry said, walking beside the taller man, wondering what Snape was going to do, he had apologized for the way he acted; maybe he actually kept the gifts? Harry's spirits rose at this thought and he took to staring at the cold and distant face of his Potion's professor.

Harry was so focused on the professor's face that he failed to notice the pillar looming closer in front of him until Snape forcibly pulled him away from a head-on collision,

"Watch where you are going, Harry!" Snape hissed.

Harry nodded quickly, making sure to pay more attention to where he was going. He looked around, noticing that they were making their way down into the dungeons. He groaned, maybe he was going to be forced to clean cauldrons again. He wouldn't put it past the man to try and take points away on Christmas.

Snape came to a stop in front of a basilisk statue. Harry stared at it, the memories of the Chamber of Secrets resurfacing in his mind. He shivered from the memories and nearly jumped when Severus's voice whispered into his ear,

"Scared of the Snakes' lair, Harry?"

Harry glared defiantly, "I'm not scared of a lanky snake." he retorted.

Snape grinned, straightening, and turned back to the basilisk, stating the password, "Devil's Snare." The basilisk glowed an eerie green before disappearing in a cloud of green smoke. A doorway appeared in the wall and opened wide. Snape motioned for Harry to follow him and walked inside. There were a small flight of stairs to climb before Snape's chambers opened wide before them. Harry stood at the top of the stair, foot frozen in mid-step as he stared at the wondrous display of décor he had ever seen.

'Black and green, of course.' Harry mused.

On the far side of the wall, in the center, was a brick-encased fireplace. Intricate designs etched into the brown rocks. Two armchairs surrounded it, black marble stands set next to both of them. The walls were painted a dark shade of green, offsetting the polished oak floors below. A long black sofa took up the middle of the room; half of the sofa was piled with old, worn looking books. A door to the left of him led into what Harry believed to be

Snape's personal lab, rows and rows of potion vials lined the walls. A room to the far right of him led to Snape's bedroom.

"Are you done gaping, Harry?" Snape inquired, thoroughly pleased with the man's reaction.

Harry snapped out of his trance, grinning up at the older man, "Uh, yeah. Sorry." He replied.

Snape motioned towards the living room, "Sit wherever. I will be right back." He walked into his bedroom, closing the door.

Harry stared after him, watching the way the man's hips moved underneath the baggy cloak. He walked over, making himself comfortable on the couch, paling as he realized that he was just ogling his professors' hips. 'Bloody hell, I did not just do that…' He slapped himself on the forehead, groaning.

He heard the door to the bedroom open and the billowing of a cloak before Snape made himself comfortable in one of the armchairs across from him. He handed Harry a large box wrapped in silver and green wrapping paper, "Here."

Harry took the gift staring at the man suspiciously, "You aren't trying to kill me, right?" Harry asked, suspicion lining his voice.

"No, Potter, now open the bloody thing!" Snape snapped, annoyed at the man's bantering.

Harry rolled his eyes, and went to open the gift when he stalled, "What happened to the gifts I gave you?"

Snape sighed, shouting, "Accio Harry's presents!" Two boxes zoomed over from inside Snape's lab, floating in front of him, "They're right here, now will you open the gift?"

Harry smiled appreciatively; peeling off the wrapping paper slowly, "Bloody hell!" He

stared down at the box in shock before smiling at Snape like a drunken fool, "Thank you!

Thank you so much!" he laughed happily.

Inside was a crystalline box with an oval green egg sitting on a satin cushion. There were silver veins running over the egg. The whole thing was surrounded by a milky aura that seemed to pulse outward as if in tune with a heartbeat. Harry could recognize a dragon egg from a mile away, what, with after dealing with Norbert in his first year at the school. He looked up at Snape,

"How…where did you get this?" Harry asked, motioning towards the egg.

Snape grinned slyly, "I have my ways, but guessing upon your reaction I deem it that you like it." He stated.

Harry smiled wide, "Yeah! But…" his smile faltered slightly, "Where will I keep it? I don't think the guys would want a dragon running around our dorm, and I don't want to send it away to Romania or something when it grows up!" Harry blurted out, anxiously worried for the dragon.

Snape nodded, "I will keep it here in my chambers for now and when it hatches you can visit it during the evenings and early mornings before breakfast and after dinner."

Harry sighed relieved, 'This is so cool! My own dragon!' He fidgeted anxiously at the thought. He stared at Snape when a question appeared in his mind,

"Professor?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Call me Severus when out of class, Harry. We will be seeing a lot of each other when this dragon hatches anyway so we won't need to be formal all the time." Snape stated simply.

Harry gaped at him, eyes wide, "W-Who are you and what have you done to the greasy git?!" Harry shouted, pointing at him abhorred.

Snape snorted, rolling his eyes, "I will choose to take that as a compliment, brat." Snape deadpanned.

Harry stared at him quizzically, "I still think something's wrong with you." replied Harry, as he opened the case around the dragon egg. He reached down, rubbing the egg gently as if it would break on contact.

He felt the dragon's magical aura creep up his arms, causing him to feel dizzy and light-headed as it spread throughout his body, he smiled, "How big will she get?" Harry murmured absentmindedly.

Snape arched a brow, "How do you know it will be a female dragon?" Snape questioned.

Harry pulled his hand away, shaking his head, clearing his head of the fog that seemed to have wrap around it, "I…I don't know. When I touched it I just sort of knew, is all." Harry replied quietly.

"Ah. Well, it's a domesticated breed of the Norwegian Ridgeback as far as I know. It is a genetic strand branching away from the original Ridgeback species, it will only grow up to be around four feet give or take, and is to be loyal to only one master or, most often, the first living thing it sees." Snape recited.

Harry set the case next to him and pointed to his gifts, "Are you going to open it?" Harry asked nervously. He felt a wave of dread flow through him, 'Bloody hell, my gifts royally suck compared to his gift…what if he doesn't like it? He probably has a bunch of phoenix tears and feathers in his lab…' He mentally kicked himself for being so stupid when Dumbledore's encouragement repeated itself in his head; 'I am 100 percent positive that Severus will enjoy these gifts very much…'He relaxed slightly, who else would know the man better than Dumbledore himself? He watched in anticipation now as Snape began unwrapping one of the gifts, his fingers moving deftly to remove the wrapping paper with apparent ease.

Snape stared at the bottle of opaque liquid, realizing instantly what the contents were. He stared up at the teen, shock apparent on his face, "How did you…" He stuttered.

"Open the other one, then ask questions." Harry interrupted, motioning towards the other gift in the man's lap.

Snape silently agreed. He quickly unwrapped the second gift, feeling immediate warmth flood into his usually cold heart. Did the boy know how rare and priceless these items were? He looked up at the teen and flashed him a rare smile, "Thank you so much, Harry. I really like them." He set them delicately on the nightstand next to him, staring at them happily. Severus couldn't remember the last time he had ever gotten an actual gift from someone willingly, except for that old coot of a headmaster.

He sighed happily, turning his attention back onto the brunette. He got up and walked over, sitting on the couch next to Harry, startling the boy, "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier today, I was rude and you did not deserve that kind of treatment from me." He admitted, hoping that the teen would forgive him for his childish behavior.

Harry gave Snape a brief smile, "It's alright…um, Severus…" He said it slowly, feeling the way it rolled off his tongue. 'I like it…' He chuckled slightly.

Snape eyed him warily, "What is funny about my name, Harry?" he grumbled.

Harry laughed louder, waving his hand dismissively, "Nothing, nothing. I just like the way it sounds." He admitted softly, his voice perked up instantly, "Oh, I know! We need something Christmas-y to finish off this momentous occasion! So, got any ideas?" Harry glanced up questioningly.

Snape tilted his head slightly, "Momentous occasion? What would that be?" he asked, amused.

"Spending our Christmas together and not hexing each other into oblivion." Harry joked, laughing. He smiled warmly.

Snape nodded, trying to stifle the laughter that was threatening to burst out, "Yes, yes. That **is** something worth celebrating." He admitted, "But shouldn't you already have an idea of something Christmas-y to do? I mean you did live with muggles for eleven years."

Harry's body tensed instantly, shivering. Snape watched as the young man's expression fell, his eyes becoming lifeless and empty, "Harry?" When no response came he shook the man roughly, "Harry!"

The younger man gasped shaking out of his stupor, he stared up at him in shock as a lone tear rolled down his cheek, "I-I'm sorry, I just…the memories…" His voice cracked slightly as he looked away, "I didn't mean to do that…"

Snape sighed, eyes filled with remorse, "I'm the one who should be sorry, Harry, not you. I shouldn't have mentioned those creatures." He hugged the brunette slightly, still not used to giving affection, "Would…would you like to talk about it?" He asked, uneasiness in his voice. He tensed slightly as the younger man suddenly returned the embrace,

"They…they were exceptionally cruel on the holidays. Every year they would force me to do all the decorating and the cooking all the while telling me how useless, ugly, disgusting, and freakish I was." Harry inhaled shakily, trying to control the wave of emotions that wanted to over-run him, "Then, they would beat me up and/or burn me as well, making sure that I 'got what I deserved' for Christmas. They would lock me in my cupboard under the stairs for the rest of the week, giving me scraps sometimes to eat if they…if they remembered." Harry's voice was almost a whisper at this point, "They were never kind, they always treated me as their personal servant, or in my cousin's case, a thing to beat up, they never tried to love me…no one ever did until I came here…"

Harry's voice died out, his body shaking from unshed tears. He rubbed his eyes quickly; he smiled shakily up at the man, trying to hide the torrent of painful emotions he was currently feeling. He rested his forehead against Snape's shoulder, instantly feeling one more of his layers of pain being washed away by the older man's presence. He tightened his grip around the older man's waist.

Snape closed his eyes, trying to sort out all the emotions swirling inside him. He felt rage towards the people who were supposed to protect the boy, revulsion at himself, again, for how he had treated him for the past five years, and something that would probably make the man in his arms quiver with disgust; he, Severus Snape, felt an ever-growing attraction to the emerald-eyed teen, a lot more than what should be a Professor/Student relationship. Alas, having the man breathing down his neck and in such close proximity to him was causing all sorts of unwanted bodily responses, clouding his mind. He leaned down slightly, breathing in the man's special scent, his eyes darkened slightly. He groaned inwardly in his mind, he needed to get away, and he needed to get away now, before he made a stupid mistake that would cost him the fragile form of trust and respect that had been made during the past couple of encounters.

Harry, sensing the man's sudden discomfort, looked up worriedly wondering if he had stayed close to him for too long. What he saw made him freeze instantly. His teacher's eyes were brimming with poorly hidden hunger, bordering on predatory. Harry noticed the way his face was suddenly flushed with arousal and blushed brightly, "Uh…um, Severus?" Harry whispered softly.

Snape snapped. Hearing his name being whispered through those luscious lips pushed him over the edge. He leaned down quickly, claiming the younger man's lips with his own.

Harry sat stock still before letting himself get drawn into the kiss. He closed his eyes slowly and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck, pulling the two of them closer together. He felt Snape's lithe fingers run themselves through his hair as the older man's tongue ran over his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Harry shivered and moaned softly, opening his mouth for the anxious appendage.

Harry's moan alerted Snape to their current predicament and he pushed the younger man away from him roughly, noting the lust swirling around those usually clear emerald eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair, mentally cursing the hell out of himself, 'How could I have been so fucking stupid?! I lost control of the situation and now I've ruined everything! Damn my stupid hormones!' He got up quickly, distancing himself as far as possible from his addiction. 'Dumbledore'll have my head for this! I've befouled Harry and now after the lust wears off he will probably try to kill me as well!' He steeled himself before looking up at the brunette from across the room, the look he was getting nearly killed him inside. The man looked broken, used, and defeated, but the emotion that shined the most in his eyes was hurt.

Snape steeled himself for what he was about to do and say, knowing full well how the person across the room was going to take it, "Potter, get out of my sight." Snape hissed quietly, staring down at the floor to the left of him. The effect was instantaneous; he heard the teen gasp softly before the shuffling of feet and the slamming of his chamber door.

He ran his hand over his face, still tasting the remnants of Harry lingering in his mouth. He spat uncharacteristically onto the wooden floors before walking into his lab for a bottle of Firewhiskey. He was going to need a lot of this tonight.

-----------------------------------------------------

TBC

Author's Note:

Well, here's chapter 5! I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry it took so long to post, I've been very busy of late with schoolwork, (That I've neglected to do up until now, my grades are horrible.)so I am deeply sorry about the delay.

Well, as always, REVIEW! I always love reviews, I mean if you take the time to put up an alert you have the time to post a review right?

Momo


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only this ficlet!

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

The rest of Winter break passed without incident, the two men totally avoiding each other presence for the remaining four days. Students returned and classes restarted, Harry also having to return to his evening detentions with Professor Umbridge. Life was not looking up for The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry sat in solitude within the Room of Requirement, dwelling over the "Christmas gift" Umbridge had gotten him. He had been going to her detentions for the past three days and she still hadn't brought up the accursed item. He knew she hadn't forgotten, she had this triumphant aura about her that made him cringe every time he had to go near her. He sighed, picking himself up off of the floor, making his way towards the Great Hall for dinner.

He opened the great oak doors and shuffled inside, head downcast as he sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table, closest to the exit. He was able to scarf down a few measly bits of food before it was time for all the houses to go to their separate dormitories for a peaceful night's slumber, except if your last name was Potter.

Professor Umbridge's voice filtered from across the Great Hall, "Harry dear! Harry, come here please!" She smiled her toad-like smile as he made his way over to her seat at the Head Table. She failed to notice the calculating looks she got from both Snape and Dumbledore.

Harry staggered his way towards the Head Table, sending a furtive look at his Potion's professor only to be met with a cold, unmoving glare. He sighed, a deep pain tugging at his heart. He still couldn't get over the hurt he had felt when Snape had rejected him. Harry had put everything he felt into that one kiss and Snape had gone and shoved it all back in his face. Bloody hell, the man even initiated the fucking kiss!

He stopped in front of Umbridge's seat, waiting for her to speak. He shuffled his feet slightly, still feeling the heated gaze from his Potion's professor.

"I just wanted to let you know before-hand that I will be bringing your Christmas gift today during our detention. Just to inform you." She stated cheerily.

Harry clenched his fists tightly but schooled his face to be impassive, staring at her with a blank gaze, "Okay, professor." he mumbled, turning to walk away. Her voice stopped him in his tracks,

"Don't think about missing it."

He turned and stared at her, nodding slowly, "Yeah…" said Harry, sounding defeated. He walked out of the hall.

Umbridge stood up, making her own exit from the grand room.

All the teachers looked at Dumbledore for an explanation. He was deep in thought, staring at the spot where Harry had been standing only moments before. He stood up abruptly, walking over and gripping Severus on the shoulder tightly, "My office, now." He spoke calmly, but Severus could sense an underlying rage buried deep within. He grimaced; this did not bode well for him.

Snape stood up quickly following the erratic pace of the Headmaster into his office, Dumbledore motioning for him to sit down.

He made himself as comfortable as possible on the edge of the chair, shifting under the intense gaze he was getting from the older wizard,

"What did you need to speak to me about, Albus?" Snape questioned cautiously.

"What did you do to Harry Christmas day?" Albus replied in return, eyes devoid of all emotions.

Snape paled, looking away, "Nothing." he mumbled. He flinched as Dumbledore jumped up, slamming his hands onto his desk.

"I was in his mind Severus, I saw what you did! How could you do something like that to him?" Dumbledore seethed, "Are you aware that you are making him more vulnerable to Voldemort's control?" he asked.

Snape's brows furrowed, "Vulnerable?" he replied.

Dumbledore paced behind his desk, "He is deeply depressed Severus, you hurt him terribly, his mind and soul have weakened and he is more susceptible to Voldemort's corruptive thoughts than ever, his and whoever else's who could realize this." Dumbledore stated sadly.

Harry fidgeted nervously in his seat, waiting for the evil toad to arrive. He had went over all the known torture devices, even the muggle ones, in his mind trying to figure out how bad it was going to be for him.

He nearly jumped out of his seat when the door to the classroom burst wide open, the pudgy toad waddling her way inside. She smiled jauntily at him, jostling a brown package in her hands, "Oh Harry, I am so excited to try out my new toy, it is sure to break that defiant little spirit of yours." she stated cheerily.

He grimaced, watching as she pulled out a wooden chair from the closet on the far wall, setting it down in the middle of the room. She motioned quickly for him to approach her, patting her hand down onto the seat of the chair, "Sit, sit!"

He gulped, all his instincts telling him to run out of that room and not look back. He pushed down the feeling, summoning up his legendary Gryffindor courage, and took the first step towards his own demise. When he reached the chair he sat down slowly, shouting out as the chair suddenly tied him down roughly against it, immobilizing his arms and legs.

He struggled against the bindings, only causing them to tighten their hold on him. Umbridge chuckled gleefully, "Now now Harry dear, stop struggling, it'll only make this situation much more painful for you. And we wouldn't want that, now would we?" She cackled, unwrapping the brown package on the table next to him.

She pulled out what appeared to be muggle headphones connected to a metal box with knobs and a deadly-looking spiked metal headband. She placed them gently onto the table and turned around, "Well here it is! Custom ordered from Knockturn Alley, it was. This device will allow me to hear your inner most secret, or in most cases, your most worst unspeakable sin. Such a wonderful device hmm? Was very popular during the mid-60's, until the government ruled them illegal, but of course it will be our little secret that I have one, right?" She sneered.

She placed the metal band securely on top of his head before placing the headphones on her ears. She picked up the metal device and smiled at him, "This is going to hurt sweetie, so please try to hold in your screams, I wouldn't want anyone to hear you in here." She cackled, causing a shiver to run up Harry's spine.

He screwed his eyes shut as she twisted one of the knobs, cracking them open again when nothing happened. Suddenly, a searing pain ran through his body, it felt as if his body was being torn apart from the inside out. He bit his bottom lip roughly, suppressing a scream, as memories were suddenly pushed to the front of his mind, one a more recent memory of his kiss with Snape. The memory caused a twinge of regret and depression to flitter through his heart. He heard the cackling laugh of the toad as she scoured his mind for his most embarrassing and incriminating moments, when he felt her mind touch the memory of him and Snape he instantly began to struggle, fighting to push her out of his mind. His efforts were in vain since the headband cracked his mind wide open for prowling with or without the consent of the wearer.

He felt hands grip the memory and tug it roughly out of his mind, also feeling a large chunk of his soul leave with it. He felt his resolve and purpose for living dwindling rapidly as Umbridge implanted threats and ideals into his mind, making him nothing more than a lifeless puppet for her to control. Umbridge turned off the device, watching happily as the defiant aura of the teen disappeared entirely, 'So much easier to control and manipulate now…'

Umbridge took out a crude opaque vial from the package, pouring the memory inside. She snickered, "Well well, our dear Golden boy really does have a dark sin to hide, who would have guessed that you were a homosexual? I didn't even think you could be anymore disgusting…" She glared down at him, "Don't you agree with me?" she asked.

Harry didn't even bother look up, "I am a disgusting freak." He stated simply.

Umbridge grinned, "Is the Dark Lord alive?"

Harry's head shot up a sudden fire burning in his eyes before it died completely, a blank look replacing it, "I…" Suddenly Umbridge's voice filtered in his mind, 'The Dark Lord is dead, he will never return'

"The Dark Lord is dead, he will never return." Harry recited.

Umbridge smiled maniacally, "And who do you obey?" she asked.

"Only Umbridge." Harry recited instantly.

"Good, good." She pulled out her wand, flicking it towards his chair, "You may go, I will expect to see you early tomorrow morning, oh, and you are not allowed to speak about this to anyone, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." Harry monotoned. The bonds released him, blood starting to flow normally through his body again. He stood up shakily, trying to figure out where he was supposed to go, "Mistress, where do I go?" Harry asked.

Professor Umbridge looked up from where she was packing away the device, "I like that, you will call me Mistress from now on when we are in private. As for where you should go, you should be as far away from me as possible you homo freak, that is, until I need you to do something for me."

Harry nodded slowly before walking out of the classroom. He stared at the grey walls, trying to figure out what he was going to do with himself till tomorrow morning. He looked out one of the glass windows towards the Quidditch field. Memories of quidditch matches stirred in the recesses of his mind, but with a piece of his soul missing he couldn't bring himself to care or feel anything about it. Professor Umbridge's voice rang clearly through his head, 'Nothing matters to you, only my desires…' He closed his eyes, listening to the voice inside his head. He hugged his body tightly, shivering as if a cold wind had just blown over him.

"Harry?" a voice called.

Harry looked up as Ron's head appeared from beneath an invisibility cloak. The red-head stared at him quizzically for a moment,

"Mate, what happened to your eyes?" Ron inquired.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, still trying to register who this person was, "Who…who are you?" he replied.

Ron stared at him in a state of shock. He snapped out of his stupor grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him down the corridor at a hurried pace. Harry allowed himself to be dragged away, his orders were to stay as far away from the Mistress as possible and if this person could do that for him then so be it.

They stopped suddenly in front of a door, the red-head fully removing the cloak and stuffing it away in his pocket before proceeding to bang loudly on the door while shouting someone's name.

The door opened suddenly, a peeved Madame Pomfrey standing in the doorway, "Do you have any idea what time it is, young man?" she queried.

Ron ignored her question, "Something's wrong with Harry! I went to go look for him when he never returned to the dorm room and I found him in a hallway standing there as if he had no idea of what to do with himself! He doesn't even recognize me!" shouted Ron, breathing heavily after he was done.

Madame Pomfrey examined the inert teen behind him closely before hurrying them inside. She motioned for Harry to sit down on one of the empty beds at the far end of the room. The nurse then pulled out her wand and warded the area around his bed from any eavesdropping patients that may have heard the commotion earlier.

She closed the curtains behind her and looked over at Ron, "What exactly happened when you found Mr. Potter?" she questioned.

Ron breathed and exhaled slowly, "He was staring out the window with this dazed and confused look on his face, I called to him and he looked over at me as if he had never seen me before in his life…" He glanced over at Harry, "He then asked me who I was. I knew then that something had happened to him so I rushed him over here as fast as I could. Can you help him?" he asked worriedly.

Madame Pomfrey sighed, "Were there any objects around where he was standing? He may have been drugged with a potion and the culprit may have left something behind." she stated.

Ron looked away picturing the corridor in his mind, "No…I was standing there for a while before I confronted him and I don't remember seeing anything out of place."

Madame Pomfrey nodded, "One more question dear, do you know why Mr. Potter was out this late at night?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Ron looked up at her, "He was serving detention with Professor Umbridge."

Dumbledore ambled his way quickly towards the Hospital Wing, his worst fears swirling around in his mind. He opened the doors to the Wing and quickly made his way towards the curtains at the far end of the room. He pulled them apart roughly, looking worriedly towards The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Madame Pomfrey looked up at the Headmaster, finishing her exam of his body. She shook her head, "There is nothing physically wrong with him, other than the old wounds we found before. I'm thinking maybe it's a potion or a really powerful spell." She waved her wand over his head, "But if it is a spell then it is a very well masked one, I've tried everything and nothing comes up." she admitted.

Dumbledore nodded his understanding, "It is okay Poppy, you are doing your best. Have you had Severus come and check for potions?" he asked.

"I am already here, although the reason for my immediate assistance has yet to be revealed to me." Severus muttered from behind him.

Dumbledore moved aside and let the Potion Master inside the confined space, "It's Harry." said Dumbledore, "Something has happened to him while he was in the care of Dolores Umbridge."

Snape stared down at the inert person lying on top of the bed, doing nothing but staring at the ceiling as everything went on around him. He clenched his jaw tightly in rage; it was his fault that the man was like this, if only he hadn't been so ignorant!

He looked over at the Headmaster, "I will check for symptoms of the Imperious Curse, and any other spell that I could think of, you have my word Albus." Snape stated assuredly.

Dumbledore gave him a grim smile, "I know you will Severus, I know you will." He turned to leave, "If you need anything, anything at all just let me know, I will be interrogating our beloved DADA teacher about Harry's detention."

He left the Hospital Wing. Severus looked over at Poppy who was currently packing up all of her things. She looked back at him and smiled, "If you need me I will be in my office." She left as well.

Severus sighed, looking down at the detached face of Harry who was openly staring at him. He shook his head, reaching out to feel the man's forehead only to have the teen pull away from his touch. He furrowed his brows, "You still hate me, even in this state?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know you."

TBC

Author's Notes:

Cliffhanger!! WOOT!

Well, I am sorry it took so long to update, I just sorta lost my muse for a while there but it's coming back to me now! I hate having to make Harry suffer, but oh well, sorries! I really hate Umbridge alot, can you tell (my view of her is so twisted)?

P.S- Oh, and if you haven't read my other Snarry Story, The Logs, go and check it out! It is so lonely with not many people reading it.

Review Please! I love getting reviews, they make my world go round, also, it helps keeping me motivated to write more! So pwease?

Momo


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, except for my ideas.

Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 7

Severus stared down at him in a state of shock, his heart feeling as if it was being torn in two from those four words. He shook it off quickly, reaching over again, "May I touch you?" he asked softly.

Harry shook his head, "No, I don't like you. Your eyes, they're not kind." he whispered.

Snape's eyes narrowed, "Please, Potter?"

Harry looked away, "Go away, I need to go far away, I need to follow my orders." he mumbled absent-mindedly.

Snape seated himself on the edge of the bed, "What orders Harry? What were they?" he interrogated.

Harry looked back at him blankly, "I need to stay away until I'm needed. Can you help me go far away?" he asked innocently.

Snape shook his head, "What do you mean, 'go far away'? Are you going to find someone? The Dark Lord?" he asked after a moment's hesitation.

Harry instantly bolted up, "The Dark Lord is dead." He monotoned.

Snape's brows furrowed, his mind deep in thought, 'There is obviously something going on mentally, but physically he's perfectly normal…it has to be the Imperious Curse…but I thought he was immune to that?' He got up sharply, striding briskly out of the Hospital Wing. He had to research this, there was something missing and he was going to find out what it was.

Snape slouched tiredly behind his desk, his chin resting on his palm. To the first years he was teaching it looked as if he was staring to find a single mistake in any one of their potions, when, in all truth, his mind was two floors up in the Hospital Wing, thinking about a certain brunette who still showed no sign of recovering from whatever ailed him.

He had been up countless nights, researching all the possible causes for Potter's memory loss and lack of enthusiasm or assertiveness that Gryffindors were so renowned for. He had found nothing, no spells, no potions, nothing.

Snape was snapped out of his reverie when he heard the tell-tale sound of a potion boiling over. He got up quickly, rushing over and pushing the young Hufflepuff boy out of the way, vanishing the potion before it exploded.

He glared ominously down at the quivering boy, "Mr. Winkle, are you that inept that you can't even complete a simple Pepper-up without trying to kill the rest of us unfortunate enough to be around you?" He asked harshly, the lack of sleep finally affecting him.

The boy looked close to tears, not even able to give an answer without his voice cracking.

The Slytherin's across the room snickered softly, "He said Winkle…"

Snape whipped around and glared daggers at them, his own House, effectively silencing them, "If you have time to fool around in my class then you aren't working hard enough! I want a 5-foot parchment on proper behavior in a Potion's classroom, due tomorrow. Dismissed!" he hissed.

The students looked at the clock; they still had another half-an-hour till class was truly over. They fidgeted, not sure what to do.

Snape snapped at them again, "I said dismissed!" he shouted. The class emptied out quickly.

He collapsed into his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers, "I can't last much longer like this…" he whispered.

"Like what, my dear boy?"

Snape looked up swiftly, watching as Dumbledore walked into the room, "Morning, Albus." He muttered politely.

Dumbledore nodded his head slightly, sitting down in one of the vacated chairs, "What is troubling you, Severus?" he asked.

Severus sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair angrily, "Potter." He mumbled.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily for a moment before fading out, "We are doing all we can to figure out what's wrong and to find a cure. There is nothing you need to worry yourself over." He murmured soothingly.

Snape shook his head harshly, "It's not that. I _know _that we'll find a cure, we have to," he paused, realizing how much he actually needed to hear those words, "it is the fact that even with his memory of me gone, he still hates me, his whole being hates me." He whispered.

Dumbledore speculated a moment before speaking, "Maybe, it has to do with the fact that you rejected him?"

Snape tensed, looking away instantly, "That is a possibility, his body would remember the last emotion he felt about me before his memory relapse." He muttered, "Do you have any theories, Albus?" he asked suddenly, thinking that maybe it was the reason he was here in the first place.

His hopes were crushed instantly when Dumbledore shook his head, "Then what do you need from me?" he asked warily.

Dumbledore waved a hand over to the door, Snape following his movement when he paled instantly.

Harry stared at him meekly from the doorway, his hands fumbling with the sides of his hospital gown, "P-Professor…" he whispered. With his eyes cast downwards, Harry made his way into the classroom, stopping to stand next to the Headmaster who patted his shoulder appraisingly.

Snape's eyes hardened, and nodded his head stiffly, "Mr. Potter."

Dumbledore chuckled and finally answered Snape's previous question, "Well, Severus, I was hoping that you wouldn't mind sharing your quarters with Harry for the time being. Poppy has become increasingly busy with patients and needs the space."

Snape shook his head instantly, "No. I know what you are trying to do Albus, and I won't take part. He can stay with any of the other professors; he can even stay with you. There is no reason that he should have to stay here."

Harry shifted awkwardly on his feet, "I…I would like to stay with you…" he muttered, wincing as if in pain of saying it aloud.

Dumbledore clapped his hands happily, "Well, since that's settled, I'll have the house elves move Harry's belongings into your chambers and I'll personally redecorate the place to suit two people. I'll let you two converse for a while." He got up and exited the room quickly, not giving Severus the chance to retaliate.

Snape groaned, staring tiredly at the now frightened teen, "Potter, calm down. I'm not going to do anything." He admonished softly.

Harry nodded his head quickly, sitting down in the chair that the Headmaster vacated. He stared at his hands in his lap, an uncomfortable silence falling over them.

Finally, after a couple of minutes, Snape broke the silence, "Why did you agree to stay with me?" he asked, the thought bugging him.

Harry looked up at him quickly before looking back down, "I…I don't know, really. Professor Dumbledore said that I had lost my memory of certain people, you being one of them. I figured, maybe, if I stayed with you, that it would help me recover them faster." He explained.

Snape closed his eyes, "Do you remember anything? Anything at all, about me?" he questioned, opening his eyes to read Harry's face.

Harry closed his eyes, thinking, "No, I only know that I was hurt by you, my heart hurts every time I try to remember…"

Snape nodded slowly, "So a clean slate…" he muttered to himself.

Harry jumped up when Professor Umbridge's voice sounded from the doorway, a wicked grin on her face, "Harry! My dear, I heard what had happened to you, and daresay I was shocked! Do you still remember me, dear?" she asked, a falseness in her voice that Snape caught.

Harry moved quickly to the far corner of the classroom, as far as possible without physically phasing through the wall itself, "I, I remember you…Professor Umbridge." He stated quickly.

Her smirk grew, "Good, good! Now, I went and spoke to Madame Pomfrey and she says that you have been released from the Hospital Wing. Is that true?"

Harry nodded slightly, "Well, I am sorry to burst your bubble, but we've another five days of detention to get through before we can finally be rid of each other." She exclaimed happily.

Harry looked away sadly, remembering bits and pieces of their last detention. He couldn't remember the important parts, only that it was extremely painful and terrifying. He trembled involuntarily.

Snape got up from his desk instantly, walking over to the teen and touching his shoulder, "Harry?"

He shied away, "It's nothing," he mumbled, "Is there anything else you need me to do?" he asked Umbridge submissively.

Professor Umbridge thought for a moment, before glancing at Snape, "We can speak tonight during our detention. Well, good day." She left quickly.

Snape stared at the doorway before looking down at the brunette, "Are you going to be okay?" he asked. Harry nodded once again,

"I'm sorry that I keep pestering you…" he apologized.

Snape exhaled tiredly, ruffling Harry's hair, "No need. Now, let's see how Albus is doing in destroying my home."

They made their way to the basilisk statue, Salazar smiling down at them, "Well, well, Severus. It seems the little Gryffindor brat is back for some more rejection." He snickered.

Snape glared up at him, "Shut up, Salazar!" he hissed, "He doesn't remember me."

Salazar snorted, "You obliviated him? That isn't very becoming of you Severus, albeit it's a very Slytherin thing to do." He chuckled.

Harry frowned, "He didn't obliviate me…I lost my memory a couple weeks ago." He defended softly, "He wouldn't do that to me…"

Salazar grinned from inside his portrait, "And how, daresay, would you know that if you don't remember him?" he countered.

Snape interceded, "That's enough! Harry, ignore him. Devil's Snare!" he stated quickly, ushering the brunette inside his quarters when the basilisk dissipated.

Harry followed Snape up the steps, a frown etched onto his face. His eyes widened when he reached the top, looking around as if it was his first time seeing the place. Harry walked around, admiring everything, "This place looks wonderful!" he complimented breathlessly.

Snape backed away and closed his eyes, the realization hit on how deeply Harry had forgotten him. He flinched and opened his eyes when fingers touched his cheek. He stared down at Harry confused, "What?" he asked harshly.

Harry backed away instantly, "You…you were crying…" he whispered, holding up damp fingertips.

Snape swiped the back of his hand against his cheek, feeling the moisture that was indeed on his face. He looked away, "Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Harry nodded slowly, walking around, "Do you know what room is mine?"

Snape looked around, noting all the differences from this morning. There was now a small hallway extending from the right wall with a door on each side, "Those two must be yours." He pointed.

Harry smiled slightly and made his way over opening the doors to find a full bathroom and bedroom, "I'm…I'm going to get dressed okay?" he asked, looking back at him.

Snape waved him off, nearly jumping when Dumbledore appeared out of his now newly renovated kitchen, "Albus?" he questioned.

The Headmaster smiled, "Harry likes to cook." He stated simply.

Snape sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot to day, "Are you really sure he'll benefit from staying here, Albus? I'd hate to hurt him anymore than I already have."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily, "You'll do fine, my boy. I believe that you are exactly what he needs." He stated surely, "Plus, it would do you both well to get along even a little bit better. This would also help in that matter of getting to learn about each other."

Snape's eyes narrowed, "I don't want to learn about him, I don't want anything to do with him anymore! You know I cannot reciprocate any feelings he may regain for me, I would only have to hurt him again!" he whispered angrily.

Dumbledore smiled sadly, "I know you will make the right decision when and if the time comes. All I ask is that you give him a chance, and if not, let him down gently. He does not need anymore sadness in his life."

Dumbledore left his side when the bedroom door opened, moving to greet Harry who was now dressed in normal muggle clothing. Snape leaned against the wall contemplating what he had just been told. He looked up when Harry approached him, waiting for whatever it was that he wanted.

Harry blushed, not making eye contact, "Well, I…I just wanted to thank you for putting up with me. I promise not to annoy you." He bowed his head slightly.

Snape looked away, "You don't need to thank me for anything, Potter." He stated.

"Harry, sir." He whispered.

Snape looked back at him, "What did you say?" he asked, anxiousness in his voice.

Harry stared at him, a confused look on his face, "I, I think I wanted you to call me Harry, not Potter. Am, am I right?" he asked.

Snape looked away again and Dumbledore shook gleefully, "This is wonderful, Harry! Just wonderful! Keep up the good work!" He patted Harry's shoulder before making his leave, "Have a good time, my boys!" He whistled merrily as the door shut behind him.

Harry smiled slightly before it disappeared again, "So I did want you to call me Harry." He murmured.

Snape nodded, pushing himself off the wall and going over to settle himself down in an armchair near the fireplace. Harry followed suit, sitting down in one across from him.

They stared at each other in silence both deep in thought. Snape looked away first, opting instead to stare at the fire in the fireplace.

"Were, were we friends before Professor Snape?"

Snape chuckled humorlessly, "We weren't exactly what you called friends…Harry." He frowned at the uneasiness this caused, "We had a very complicated relationship before you lost your memory."

Harry frowned at this, "Why was it complicated?" he asked.

Snape looked over at him, calculating, before rolling up the sleeve of his cloak to bear his forearm, revealing his curse mark, "Do you know what this is?" he asked emotionlessly.

Harry leaned forward, running two fingers gently across the black skull, pulling back sharply as pain seared through his head, "N-No…" he whispered, clutching his head tightly.

Snape shook his head, "It's called the Dark Mark, Lord…,"He paused, "Lord Voldemort gives these to his followers when they join him."

"The Dark Lord is dead." Harry replied instantly.

Snape sat up quickly in his chair, "Why do you keep repeating that?" he asked sharply.

Harry froze, eyes wide with fear.

Snape glared ominously, "Answer me, Potter!" he hissed.

Harry fidgeted in his chair before getting up and bolting from the room, locking himself in his bedroom.

Snape followed close behind, banging on the door, "Potter, come out this instant!" he ordered. He waited for a response getting none when the door suddenly burst open, an enraged Potter staring at him, "Potter, I won't ask again, tell me why you keep saying that!"

Harry's anger disappeared instantly and his mouth opened but no words would come out, he winced, "I…I can't…say…" he wheezed, hold his throat as if it pained him to say even that.

Snape shook his head, "You can, and you will." He ordered. He moved forward gripping Harry's shoulders, "Now spit it out!"

Harry struggled from Snape's vice-like grip, "Let…let me go!" He struggled ripping himself out of his shirt to escape him. He backed away into the far corner of the room, looking absolutely broken.

Snape stared at him in shock, not wanting to believe what he was seeing, "What…what is happening to you, Potter?" he asked.

Harry covered his chest, ineffectively covering the blackish and dead-looking part of his torso, right above his heart, "No…" He rushed forward, pushing past a stunned Snape and running out of the Potion Master's chambers. He ran with all his might, pushing down the urge to stay away from his Mistress, allowing the numbness to swallow him up again.

He ran up the stone stairwells and onto the first floor of Hogwarts, then outside to the lake, collapsing at its edge. He huddled his knees close to his chest and rocked back and forth, effectively calming himself down.

Harry didn't know what compelled him to ask to stay with Snape that morning. He knew it went against his orders and that he would be punished severely for it, but he couldn't stop himself from wanting it. That past week in the Hospital Wing had been close to torturous for him, he had to get away.

Harry cried out suddenly, feeling the emptiness in his heart spreading throughout his body. He watched as the infection in his flesh spread, now almost covering his whole torso with its black mark. He twitched when he felt a raindrop splash onto his nose, looking around, surprised at how late it had become.

Harry got up stiffly, wiping his pants clean before making his way back into Hogwarts. He needed to see his Mistress, needed her to make this emptiness go away.

He walked stealthily down the corridors, avoiding everyone at all costs. Harry couldn't afford for people to see him. He would have to explain.

Harry finally made it to Professor Umbridge's classroom, slipping inside quickly and closing the door. He turned around and paled considerably.

Professor Umbridge grinned maliciously from behind her desk, running her eyes down his infected flesh, "It seems you have disobeyed me, you disgusting freak, you will receive your just rewards shortly. Come here." She ordered coldly.

Harry stepped forward instantly, his body moving of its own accord, to stand in front of the pudgy witch.

She gripped his chin roughly, bringing him down to eye level, "You disobey, and I take away. Understand?" she asked.

Harry nodded numbly, all emotions squashed when she touched him. She waved her wand, the chair and torture device appearing in the middle of the room, "Sit, you know what to do."

Harry sat down, twitching when the straps restrained him. He felt all the memories of the last experience coming back to him, flooding his mind with the pain. Harry watched, silent, as she placed the spiked headband around his head again, before placing the headphones over her ears, "Get ready Harry dear, and no screaming."

Harry clenched his eyes shut and bit into his bottom lip roughly, but nothing could prepare him for the soul-ripping pain that lanced throughout his whole body. Tears streamed down his eyes as he remembered everything, all the things that had eluded him for the past week, return to his mind, before all his current memories flooded them out. Umbridge sifted through them to find the one that would hurt him the most by losing.

Umbridge took longer this time, looking through each one carefully. She couldn't break the boy completely, that would defeat her purpose. She had already taken his memories of friends and his one love. There wasn't much that she could take that would have the effect she wanted. Umbridge almost gave up when one of his happiest memories surfaced in his mind. Umbridge cackled. She had scored big time.

It was the memory of finding out his was a wizard, his first happy memory in his entire life. That would surely destroy him; any resistance to her control would become futile surely. She pulled it out of him roughly, snickering evilly at the practically emotionless boy left behind.

Umbridge implanted more threats this time, threatening to reveal his love to the world, threatening to kill his friends, anything that she could come up with to keep the boy obedient to only her.

She removed the spike headband, releasing him, "You will despise the Potion's Master. You will find no cure for the pain in your heart from him, only me. He is useless to you." She tugged the boy's chin to force him to look up at her, "And, Harry, dear. If you disobey me again, it won't be you who suffers. It'll be _him_." She let go, "You may leave."

Harry stood up, "Thank you, Mistress." He monotoned.

* * *

TBC

Author's Note:

Whooo!! What'll happen next...? Wait and see!

I feel so bad for not updating in so long! I am a horrible person! I'm sorry. I'm finally off for Spring Break and I decided to start writing again...I hope this chapter is consistent and makes sense, if not please let me know so that I can make changes. Review also? You already had enough time in your life to read my story, one little review wouldn't take too long would it?

Thank you!

Momo


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, only this plot!

Mini AN- Just to let you know, _'Italics'_ is for when Aesc is speaking in Harry's mind.

Enjoy!

(.) (.) (.)

**Past Scars**

Chapter 8

Harry barely felt himself being carried down a dark corridor, his mind too much of a mess to comprehend anything more important than that. His heart felt heavy, his body hurt and he wanted it all to end. All this pain, all this suffering he felt inside. Just. To. End.

Harry's consciousness was sinking deeper inside his mind and he could feel his body respond in turn. _Soon_, he thought, _soon I won't feel anything anymore._

Snape increased his pace when Harry's breathing began to shallow. He'd found the man slouched against a wall, unconscious with that infection on his chest having spread to cover his whole torso. Snape could tell that the longer he took to get to the infirmary the higher the chance that the magical coma Harry was trying to inflict on himself would succeed.

Snape burst through the infirmary doors, "POPPY!" Shuffling could be heard before the medical nurse rushed in from her office,

"Severus?" Her breath caught in her throat when she caught sight of the thin bundle in his arms, "Oh dear Merlin…" She cleaned off a bed for him, ushering Serverus over, "Lay him here. I'll do a-"

"No time," Severus stated, "He's trying to inflict a coma onto himself. We need to neutralize his magic and keep his consciousness from sinking lower into his subconscious."

Poppy paused, "But, but if we neutralize his magic in his current condition then there is a good chance that he'll…that he'll_ die_, Severus…" She whispered, flinching when Snape regarded her with a cold, icy glare,

"Don't you think I know the risk?! I'm not fucking stupid Poppy! If we _don't_ neutralize his magic there's a good chance that he'll never wake up again. Which would you rather prefer, because, by the looks of things we only have a couple of minutes left before it'll all be pointless." He hissed. Madame Pomfrey visibly paled and trembled, staring at the emotionless boy in front of her.

"I'll…I'll neutralize him." Poppy decided. She pulled out her wand and quickly chanted a spell in Latin, watching solemnly as a shot of dark green magic escaped her wand and hit the young man directly above his heart. Harry's body glowed pale silver before his being started rejecting his inner magic. Snape lunged forward, pinning the boy down as he began thrashing on top of the bed.

A horrifying scream escaped Harry's lips and it nearly took everything Snape had to not cry at the sound. It lasted another couple of minutes before Harry's body went completely limp.

Snape pulled back slowly as Poppy rushed over, checking his vitals. She was silent for a moment before nodding slowly to Snape, sighing in relief, "He's still got a pulse." Snape let out the breath he was holding and collapsed tiredly into a chair, holding his face in his hands. He'd never felt so old in his life. Not even when dealing with the Dark Lord.

Snape felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up, staring at a bottle of Calming Draught, "You look like you need one more than me at the moment." He nodded his thanks before downing the small glass bottle in one go. She patted his shoulder afterwards and retrieved the bottle from his grasp, "I'm going to go inform Albus on what has happened tonight. You are welcome to stay the night to watch over Harry. In fact, I think that it is mandatory for your presence to stay here tonight." She smiled softly and conjured an extra bed out of a small fern next to Harry's bed. "Goodnight, Severus."

Severus didn't even remember hitting the mattress before succumbing to sleep.

Harry opened his eyes groggily, staring up at a white ceiling, "How'd I…?" He stared down at his black chest, running his hand up and down his body, _I…I don't hurt anymore? _He looked over at the bed next to him and gasped, scooting back as far as he could without falling off the bed. Snape had been pressed right up against him, hands nearly intertwined. A sliver of happiness flittered through him before an unprecedented surge of hatred washed through him overcoming his small bit of happiness.

Snape lay perfectly still, having been awake long before the young man had stirred to consciousness. He pretended to shift and stretch, bones cracking loudly. Snape released a sigh and opened his eyes, making a show of rubbing the sleep out of them. He nodded curtly in Harry's direction, "Good Morning."

"Don't talk to me!" Harry shouted, clambering out of his bed and running out the infirmary doors. Snape paused, confused, before climbing out of bed and chasing after the boy,

_Damn idiot!_ He seethed. All he'd done was say good morning to him! There was no need to yell at him this early in the morning! He wasn't even supposed to leave the infirmary yet till Poppy could check him out!

Snape moved to turn the corner but stopped short when he noticed Umbridge talking to Harry in whispered tones. He craned his head and muttered a quick, wandless, listening spell.

"…you are to put this in the Headmaster's drink at dinner tonight. If you fail I'll rip out another piece of your faggish soul and make sure that your beloved Potion's Professor suffers an even worse fate. Do I make myself clear?" she hissed.

Harry nodded, hiding the vial in one of his pants pockets, "I understand my mistress. I will not fail you." He muttered. She glared,

"I cannot hear you, you piece of filth!" She shook him roughly. Harry cowered at her touch, shrinking back,

"I-I understand Mistress!" he yelped. She let go, a smirk plastered on her pudgy face,

"Well then, I'll see you tonight my little puppet." She turned around and walked down the hallway back to her classroom. Harry turned around, running back in the direction of the infirmary and straight into the waiting arms of the Potion's Professor. His eyes went wide behind his glasses and he scrambled to get out of the vice-like grip Snape had around his waist,

"Let, let me go you bastard!" He shouted, beating his fists against the older man's chest. He lashed out with his feet, trying to kick Snape's shins when he didn't release him. Soon, Harry's tirade slowed as he began to lose energy before stopping completely to lean fully on Snape, "I…I hate you…" He muttered, his body shaking slightly. Snape only hugged him tighter.

They stood there for who knows how long until Snape finally whispered, "Do you truly hate me? Or is this Umbridge's hate? Is she forcing you to hate me?" He rubbed small circles along Harry's back, trying to relax him.

Harry whimpered, "I…I can't…She'll hurt me…She'll hurt me then she'll hurt you…" He looked up at Snape pleadingly, "Don't make me…please don't make me!"

Snape's eyes hardened as his heart clenched painfully, "I can take care of myself Potter." He waited for a response and sighed when he got none. He released his grip on Harry's waist and watched as he ran down the hall and out of sight.

Snape moved to follow him but turned around and made his way down the hall towards the Headmaster's office. He'd done it! He'd proven that Umbridge was the cause and, now, Dumbledore could keep tabs on her and get the evidence needed to cure Harry! Needless to say, Snape was now the happiest he'd been in weeks. He busted into Albus's office, not even bothering to knock, "I've got it, Albus! I've gotten proof!" He stalled when Professor Umbridge turned to regard him,

"Where are your manners Professor Snape? Though I would expect such behavior from such half-breeds as yourself." She sneered.

Albus cleared his throat to get Umbridge's attention, "I do not condone discrimination in this school. So if you don't mind Dolores I would like you to keep those comments to yourself while working at this school." Professor Umbridge sneered again but kept all comments on the matter to herself this time. Dumbledore turned his gaze to Severus and smiled, "I'm almost finished with my conference with Professor Umbridge so if you don't mind would you please wait outside my office until we're through?" Snape nodded stiffly before walking out of the office.

Snape paced back and forth outside the Headmaster's office until, finally, Umbridge stepped out of the office and stalked down the hall.

Dumbledore held out a jar of lemon drops when Snape stepped into the office, "Care for a lemon drop?" He set the jar back on his desk when Severus shook his head. He leaned forward, resting his chin on top his hands, "Well then my dear boy, what have you found out?"

"I overheard a conversation between Potter and that hag after he ran out of the infirmary room. She-" Severus started, but paused when Dumbledore raised his hand,

"About that. Is it true that Poppy neutralized his magic due to the fact that Harry was trying to put himself in a coma?" Severus nodded, "So, then why is Harry being allowed to run around the school unsupervised?" Dumbledore asked calmly. Severus fidgeted slightly,

"I…didn't think of that." He muttered, feeling instantly guilty.

Dumbeldore nodded, assured that the message was clear, "I sent Poppy after him so don't fret my boy. Now, continue with your story." Severus thought for a moment.

"Umbridge told him to put this potion in your drink," He pulled the vial out of his robes and handed it to Albus, "at dinner tonight with the threat that if he failed to accomplish this that "another" part of his soul would be ripped out and that I, myself, would suffer an even worse fate than him. I confronted him after they departed but he would not indulge me with any useful information. Although, I could infer that whatever Umbridge tells him to believe or do, that he would do it without a second thought." He paused to let the information sink in. "It would explain why he believes that the Dark Lord isn't alive and why he supposedly hates me with a passion but will do anything Umbridge says to protect me from harm."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully, "That it would. Do you have any ideas as to how she's ripping out his soul? I'm guessing that this sort of spell or item could only be procured from Knockturn Alley. You have not felt your Dark Mark react have you?" Severus shook his head and he nodded sadly, "This is all my fault. If only I had been more observant." He turned the vial over in his hands, "My skills are slipping I'm afraid, Severus." He looked up and smiled thinly, "So what is this concoction she wants him to put in my drink?"

Snape took the vial back and stuck it in his robes, "A subservience potion that also has a permanent Imperius curse attached. My guess is that she wants to control Hogwarts for the Ministry but throwing you out would cause too much of an uproar to have everyone's support." Dumbledore nodded and stuck a lemon drop in his mouth, sucking thoughtfully,

"We're are going to let Harry succeed in putting a potion in my drink, but instead of that one how about a simple calming drought? I have been stressed lately and could use it right about now. We will then let our precious DADA teacher think she's won then jump her and put her under Veritaserum?" Severus nodded slowly,

"That sounds feasible." Severus looked up at Albus, "What about Harry though? I don't think he should be made to suffer any more than he has already."

"True, true…" Dumbledore admitted. "I would like you to enlist Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Ron Weasley in figuring out what Umbridge is using. They have the means a spy can only dream of." His eyes twinkled knowingly. Severus rolled his eyes,

"They only have those means because you let them get away with so much, but fine, I agree. They have been pestering me as of late about Harry's condition so this would probably help get them off my back…"

"But Professor!" Hermione complained, "How do you expect us to do anything when you won't tell me about his symptoms!" Severus sighed and ran a hand down his face. He hated repeating himself,

"All I know, Ms. Granger, is that it causes the recipient to become completely subservient to the person who uses it on them. In Harry's case, it seems it was used on him numerous times due to the fact that the infection on his chest has spread each time he's been in Umbridge's presence." He paused and glared at the Weasley brat when he raised his hand before ignoring him and continuing, "My guess is at first he rejected the control over himself and fought back, each time his resistance wavering to where we are now when he'll do anything she says out of fear. It has the basis for being the Imperius curse but from my information it has to do with Harry's soul and the removal of it. That is all the information I've found out so far." Hermione nodded as she jotted down his key points,

"We'll do our best sir, we want Harry back to normal as well." She smiled sadly, "Are we still not allowed to see him?" There was a small bead of hope in her voice.

Snape thought for a moment, "We've recently neutralized his magic so his psyche has improved slightly. If he is up to visitors you may see him but wait to be spoken to. He's been under control of Umbridge and I don't know if she's made him believe anything about you two." Hermione looked up at him,

"What does he do around you?" She asked curiously.

Snape glared at her, sighing for what felt like the hundredth time that hour when she did not back down, "She has forced him to hate me and fear me. To him I am untrustworthy but he'll do everything in his power to protect me from her. It is very complicated to explain." He led them out of his living room and down a short hallway to the last door on the right. The dark-haired man knocked swiftly before entering and closing the door shut behind him.

Harry sat in the far corner of the room. He didn't even bother looking over at Snape, his eyes focused on the setting sun.

Snape cleared his throat, "Harry, there are two Gryffindors here to see you."

Harry glanced at him, "Should I know them?"

Snape nodded, "They're your best friends." Harry sighed,

"Then I don't want to see them. I will see them when I…" He cut off short and gripped his neck, "When I…"

Snape rushed forward but refrained from touching him, "Don't try if it hurts you!" he scolded.

Harry laughed brokenly when the pain resided, "I need to feel the pain to know that I'm alive. I disobey her-…"He cut off again, and clenched his fists. Harry gave up a couple seconds later and gasped for air while leaning his head back against the wall.

Snape unclenched his fists at the sight and breathed in and out deeply, schooling his emotions, "I will tell them to leave then." He exited the room and shook his head at the two students, "He doesn't want to see you, not yet."

Hermione nearly broke into tears and nodded her head swiftly, grabbing Ron's arm as he started forward to protest, "Let's go, Ron. The faster we start searching the better." Ron gaped at her,

"B-But…" he stuttered.

"Now, Ronald!" She shouted, yanking him roughly towards the entrance. She looked at Snape over her shoulder, "We'll let you know if we find anything. Good day." The door slammed closed.

Harry sighed as he stared out at the cloudy sky. He wanted to remember the things that Umbridge had taken away from him. He wanted to be able to say how he felt without being restricted by an invisible pair of hands gripping his throat. Harry, most of all, wanted to be able to feel alive without having to cause himself pain.

He heard the door slam in the other room and wondered if the Potion's master had left. _Snape_, Harry thought fiercely. He would remember that name. He had to if he was going to start reclaiming his lost memories. Harry climbed shakily to his feet and went over to the door. He opened it slowly and looked out, hiding back inside when he saw the familiar billowing of robes at the end of the hall disappear into the living room. He cursed softly when his glasses fell off his face in the scramble to get back inside the room without getting caught.

Harry crawled around on his knees, spanning his hands out and around, feeling for the smooth texture of his spectacles. His hand hit the corner of something sharp and thick and he hissed, drawing his hand back before feeling around more carefully for his glasses.

When Harry finally had his glasses back on his face he inspected his hand more closely for damage. There was only a small cut, a droplet of blood forming at the end. He put his head close to the floor and looked around for the sharp-ended object. His eyes fell across a glass case near the wall under the bed. He reached under and dragged the box out for him to inspect.

The glass case glowed in the waning sunlight, scattering tiny spectrums of color across the floor. He touched the lid gently as if it would break on contact and removed it slowly. His eyes widened in surprise, "A…A dragon egg…" He reached a hand in and brushed the tip of the egg with his forefingers, inhaling sharply as a tingling ran up his forearm. Harry put his other hand inside and lifted the egg into his lap, curling his hands around it protectively.

Harry felt something tremble inside the egg and paused. He twitched when the trembling strengthened and fissure-like cracks started to appear along the surface of the shell.

Harry watched transfixed as finally the shell broke and pieces went flying everywhere leaving behind a grey blob in its wake on Harry's lap. Stormy blue eyes opened hesitantly and stared at Harry adoringly. It coughed loudly as it shook off the remnants of shell on its body. It squawked at Harry and sat on its haunches, waving a clawed hand in his direction.

Harry picked her up gently and hurried out of the room, "P-Potion's…"He faltered before shouting, "Snape!"

The man appeared from a room on the far wall, a look of worry on his face, "Is something wrong?" Harry showed him the bundle in his hands,

"I…I didn't mean for it to hatch. I just held it and it started shaking, honest!" Snape smiled and walked over to him, taking the dragon from his arms,

"There is nothing for you to be sorry for, this _is_ your dragon." Harry's eyes lit up in what looked like to be the first happy memory he had had in a while.

"So…so that means she's mine?" Harry questioned. Snape's arched his brows,

"How do you know it's a she?" Snape felt as if he was reliving their old conversation.

Harry shrugged, "When I touched her, I just sorta knew." The dragon squawked and clawed on Snape's cloak, bawling loudly, "Is something wrong with her?"

Snape smirked, "She's just hungry and wants her mommy to feed her." Harry frowned and looked around.

"Who's her mom?" Snape had to keep himself from laughing,

"The first person she sees."

Harry paled, "M-Me?!" He looked around hurriedly, "Can't she change her mind! I mean, I can't raise a kid let alone a dragon! I don't even remember half my life!" Harry stopped, eyes widening, "I…I could say it…" He paused, "I disobey so that I can feel alive. I want to see my friends when I regain my memories!" Harry's eyes watered in happiness, "I…I can say it! But, but how?"

Snape shook his head, just as confused as the man in front of him. They both froze before staring at the gray blob bawling for food in Severus's arms. Snape shook his head, "It must be because you are near her aura. I can't possibly think of any other possible solution…" He stalled, eyes lighting up, "Wait, what is Umbridge using to remove your soul?" There was an urgent tone in his voice.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but choked as he tried to form the word, "C-Can't…" He winced.

Snape growled, "Can you describe it? Anything?" Harry shook his head sadly. He cursed softly and stormed into the kitchen to get food for the dragon. Snape set her on the counter as he transfigured a bottle out of a magnet on the fridge. He poured milk inside and heated it to lukewarm temperature with his wand, handing the dragon the bottle. She took it instantly and started sucking on the glass, trying to puncture it for the liquid inside.

Snape took pity on her and showed her the side to suck on, smiling softly as she started drinking hungrily. _Reminds me of a human baby…_He heard footsteps and turned to see Harry standing nervously in the doorway, "I…I'm sorry for not being helpful…" He stared at his feet, "I…I tried my hardest to-" He gasped as arms encircled his waist, holding him close,

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you when it isn't even your fault…" Harry sighed in relief,

"Thank you…Snape…" Harry mumbled into his chest. Severus closed his eyes and held the young man tighter against him. He didn't want to let go. He never wanted to let the young man go, but, he didn't want Harry to get punished either, for his selfishness. This thought was the only thing that made him release the brunette. He backed away and returned to the baby dragon that was eyeing the two of them speculatively, bottle discarded and empty. He picked her up and handed her back to Harry,

"Take care of her until dinner time. I'll find you when we need to leave." With that comment he left the room and exited his chambers.

Harry stared after him before he looked down at the dragon confused, "Did I do something wrong?" Stormy eyes regarded him,

'_I believe that he is in love with you…'_ Harry's eyes widened as he felt the faint touch in his head dissipate,

"You…you can understand me? And what do you mean 'in love with me'? Were we dating?" Harry asked, questions swirling around in his head.

The dragon nodded, _'I am a dragon. We are gifted and cursed with the ability of rebirth, just like your friend Fawkes.'_ Harry felt her smile in his mind, _'We remember our past lives and have learned many languages and different styles of magic, I even met the one you call Merlin centuries ago.'_ Harry nodded slowly.

Another smile flashed through his head, "What is your name then? That is, if you don't mind me asking. And what was with the bawling and whining act earlier?"

This time a laugh rang through his head, _'I had yet to regain my memories, just as you are now, trying to get by and regain what was forcefully taken from you. Even as we speak I am remembering things of my previous lives.'_ Another smile. _'I would like to be called Aesc (I- esc) in this life, I believe that would be fitting, for the both of us.' _Harry nodded,

"Aesc, different, but I like it." Harry sighed, "So Snape is in love with me?" Aesc laughed in his mind, _'You make it seem like a bad thing. I believe that the two of you were fated to be together. You two are like Yin and Yang, Darkness and light, and Push and Pull. In other words, perfect for each other.'_

Harry frowned, "So he left because…?" Aesc sent him a picture of a frown,

'_I may be a dragon but our study of the human race and the human heart always ends up futile. We can read pheromones of animals and bugs but ask us about the human heart and even the oldest of our kind can't answer you. The heart is fickle in humans, no offense to you.' _At the look she was getting from Harry she sent a sigh through his mind, _'I believe it is because he didn't want to get you in any danger from this Umbridge person that threatens your life right now.'_ She bared her teeth, _'If only I could leave this room and grow teeth. I'd take care of her for you.'_ Harry chuckled,

"Thanks Aesc."

The door to Snape's chambers opened, Snape appearing at the top of the stairs, "The dinner bell just rang, are you ready to eat?"

Harry nodded shakily, setting Aesc onto the ground, "I-I just need to get something from my room…" Snape's eyes hardened slightly before nodding. Harry ran inside the room and grabbed the vial from atop the bed.

He felt Aesc's influence over his control diminish completely as he walked out the door. Harry winced as he felt his freedom grow thin and his morals slip in to nothingness. He was now back under the toad's control. Nothing but a nearly soulless puppet.

(.) (.) (.)

TBC

Author's Note-

Here we are! Chapter 8 of Past Scars! Wow, this is the farthest that I've ever gotten in a story. I feel so pround of myself! I would also like to thank everyone who has stuck by this story so far! I appreciate it and also the wonderful reviews you leave for me! Thanks!

I hope this chapter lived up to expectations and I hope that you enjoyed reading it.

If you want, Review!

Momo


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for this plot!

Review Replies:

-Who knows if any of these people will see these replies since it took forever and eight days to update but oh well, have to try!-

(^_^)^(^.^)^(^_^)

_Morganna-White_: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad that my story entertains you and I am sorry for the long and WAY overdue update. I hope you still like it!

_EterNite_: SQUEE!! =D

_Serpent91_: Things'll get better for the two of them eventually. They just have to go through a lot of trials first to get there. True love doesn't come cheap you know.

_Valanthe_: I'm glad you think so! I try REALLY hard to keep them in character, even though it proves difficult sometimes, and to keep the plot somewhat flowing. After dropping writing for all this time I kinda had to read over my own work to even have an inkling of where it was going to go next. It was kind of sad.

_Tevote_: I can't believe I actually made someone else cry while reading this! I thought I was the only one who got emotional while reading/writing this story. Now at least I know that I'm not alone! I feel truly honored though to hear that you like my story so much, thanks!

_Shiny Sweet Dreams_: I made it in to the top 10! Whoot!

As always thanks to the loyal followers who have kept up with this story even during it's downtime and also to all of my awsome reviewers!

ENJOY!

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

The Great Hall glowed and flickered in the candle lighting. The magicked ceiling above bulging with dark storm clouds and the occasional bout of lightning that would streaked across the room. The students of all four houses indulged themselves in personal banter as Harry and Snape made their way into the grand room. Once inside the two wizards broke away immediately and went their separate ways to their assigned seats.

Harry collapsed on the end of the bench lining the Gryffindor table, immediately staring at the smooth grain of wood in front of him as the Headmaster made his way to his place at the Head Table.

The wizened wizard smiled cheerily to the student populace and teachers alike, clearing his throat to make a short speech and to call forth the evening meal to appear on the golden trays.

The students dug in; helping themselves to the wonderfully cooked meal they were given. All except for one lone boy sitting quietly at the Gryffindor table.

Harry fidgeted silently, trying to fight his overwhelming urge to follow his Mistresses' orders. Thousands of ideas ran through his head on how to complete his tasks, most of them plausible given the time frame he had to complete his mission. He glanced up to see two of the Gryffindors staring at him worriedly before looking away. Were those people, friends? The red-headed one looked ready to choke on the ham he was eating and the brunette girl looked ready to cry. Harry looked away instantly, confusion pooling in his stomach. Was he…scary for some reason? He'd never seen that reaction before from Snape but maybe…he was… hiding it?

The Boy-Who-Lived happened to glance up at the Head Table and froze when he caught the eyes of his Mistress. Fear flooded his heart and he shook slightly. He had to do it, he had to do it or Snape would get punished. He glanced over at the Potion's Professor and was shocked to see him staring right back at him with a look of regret. Did he…did he pity him? Was that why he took care of him? The feeling left him uneasy. He looked away. He knew what he was going to do.

It was nearing the end of dinner and Harry still had made no move towards the Head Table. Time passed and the bell was about to ring, signaling the end of dinner and bedtime.

Suddenly Harry stood up and made his way towards the Head Table. Every one of the student populace, excluding two worried Gryffindors, ignored him as he walked. He strode straight up to Dumbledore's place at the table and smiled disarmingly as he rested his hands against the edge of the wood, "I would just like to thank you for taking such good care of me while I have been going here. I just-" All of a sudden his right hand swooped over Dumbledore's glass to squash a bug that had conspicuously appeared from beneath the Headmaster's plate. Had Snape not of been aware of the plan he would have never noticed the quick addition to the old man's drink as Harry's hand had reached over. He shook his head; that would have been disastrous.

Harry finished his short speech and walked away, wiping his hands on his robes as he left. He didn't bother to go back and sit down at the table and merely walked out of the room.

Snape glanced over at Dumbledore and received a small twitch of his lip to know he had seen it also. The old wizard picked up his poisoned goblet, bringing it up to his lips and taking a long sip from it.

Umbridge nearly exploded with euphoria. She had done it! She had completed her mission and would now win over Fudge's favoritism for the next Prime Minister elections! She schooled her emotions and stood up right as the dinner bell rang to depart. She gave the Headmaster a warming smile and exited the room, going to give the Prime Minister the good news.

When the room was cleared of students and faculty, Snape and Dumbledore left through the side alcove and headed straight for the Headmaster's office to plan their next move.

Snape was worried though by the brunette's abrupt absence. What would the boy do with no one to supervise his actions? He was defenseless in a school full of magic and was physically and mentally unstable. Would Umbridge dispose of him now? That thought chilled him to the core.

Dumbledore sat down in his chair, rubbing his beard thoughtfully, "We should find Harry and keep him safe for now. There is no telling what Dolores will do now that she thinks she's in control. We then need to get her restrained and under Veritaserum. The ministry is obviously against us so we should use another form of council to record what she says. Would the Daily Prophet suffice?" he wondered.

"The Daily Prophet…it seems like a good shot. We should act quickly before-" The door to Dumbledore's office burst open, Ron and Hermione busting in. They looked worn but excited at the same time.

"Ron, Hermione. How goes the investigation?" Dumbledore asked.

"We've figured it out! Well, Hermione did but still!" Ron shouted. Hermione stepped forward, carrying a large tome in front of her,

"I remembered reading this book last year during Winter Break and the pieces sort of fit. It's a medieval torture device used in the 1860's on prisoners of war to make them into obedient spies by removing their most precious memories and restricting their actions to the orders of the individual using the device. With all I had to go on it seems like the most obvious choice, especially after what Harry did at dinner tonight, it reminded me of this." Hermione blurted, "To survivors it is known as 'The Devil's invention' and to others 'The Terror worse than Death' but its official name has never been recorded." She opened up the book and flipped to a certain page, setting it down on top of Dumbledore's desk.

Snape peered over the side of the desk and stared at the crude drawing of the machine. It had a sickly sort of look to it and caused Severus to feel uneasy. What if the Dark Lord got a hold of one?

At the bottom of the page there was a magicked picture depicting the painful experience of a man getting a large chunk of his soul sucked into the machine. Just the thought that this was being done to Harry made his blood boil. He brought his eyes back up to the text, reading over the list of symptoms that was said to be present after use. Everything matched up with what Harry had. Snape read over the description of the black infection and paled at what it revealed.

"Parts of the body that erodes away when large pieces of soul have been missing for too long…? Headmaster, it's nearly covered his whole torso! We need to act and save Harry first, then worry about Umbridge. These effects could turn permanent if we don't intercede soon." He dictated.

Dumbledore nodded, "Agreed. Do either of you know where Harry is currently as of right now?" Ron and Hermione looked at each other and shook their heads. Dumbledore sighed, "Snape go out and find Harry. I will fire call all the teachers to make sure there are no students wandering about. We can't put any lives in jeopardy. Now, go!" He rose from his chair and headed over to his fireplace.

Ron and Hermione took off towards the exit, "We will keep tabs on Umbridge for you. Good luck!" They disappeared down the stairwell.

Snape moved to follow them, "Severus?" He stalled and looked over at the old wizard, "After this is all over, I would just like for you to know that I approve." His eyes twinkled merrily and Snape caught on to what he was suggesting.

"We will discuss that later Headmaster." Snape retorted, exiting the room.

Harry clutched his side as he made his way down into the dungeons, trying to get back to the safe haven he now called home. He was tired, the pain in his chest was worsening and now he was a murderer. It had taken all of his strength to pull that off and without his magic his body felt off and foreign. Harry wanted to see Snape again. He wanted to be told everything was going to be fine. That Dumbledore wasn't going to die, or that they had found a way to make him feel better.

He had nearly made it when, suddenly, his legs gave out on him and he rolled down the stairs to crash onto the floor below. His breath was coming in raspy bursts and everything was becoming blurry to him.

Something bright pink entered his vision and he struggled to recognize who, or what it was, "S-Snape…?" He guessed.

"Sorry dear. I'm not a fag, but good try." Umbridge bent down to jab his face with her wand, "You've become too much of a liability for me, dear. I'm going to have to dispose of you now. It's what dear Fudge would want." She cooed, the false niceness causing Harry to flinch and shrink away,

"Mistress…? Why…?" He rasped.

"Oh, dear it isn't you. It is me. I've tired of you and your disloyalty so now I have to get rid of you permanently. I hope you understand." She flicked her wand and Harry was lifted to his feet, "Now, goodbye dear. Avada-"

"STUPEFY!" A blinding shot of red flew through the hallway.

Umbridge fell where she stood and Harry dropped unceremoniously to the cold floor after her.

Snape rushed over and assessed Harry for any life threatening wounds, "Harry. Harry, are you alright?" he wheezed. It had taken him all of his energy to get down there in time to prevent the attack. Luckily for both of them, the pictures had sent word to the pictures upstairs, telling them to get someone in time.

The older wizard picked up the near unconscious boy and carried him the rest of the way to his chambers, letting Umbridge get dragged along behind him. When he got Harry situated in his bed he went back into his living room and fire-called Albus, informing him of previous events. The old wizard told him to sit tight and that he would be right down, ending the call.

Severus looked over at the blob taking up space in front of his doorway and grinned, feeling a bit sadist at the moment he brandished his wand, "Wingardium Leviosa." He muttered. Her body floated sluggishly off of the ground and Severus flicked his wand to the right slamming her fat body against the stone wall to the left of him before flicking his wand to the right and having her body crash up against the opposite wall. He chuckled darkly, "Not so tough now are we?" he hissed. He bashed her around for a little while longer before dropping her back on the floor and making his way into his bedroom to check on his charge.

Snape's heart rate speed up when the younger male wasn't where he had left him previously, "Harry?!" he called, scanning for any sign of foul play. He heard a commotion in the conjoining bathroom and he busted his way inside, finding the Boy-Who-Lived sitting underneath the shower spray, drenched head to toe. His eyes were lifeless and his body motionless, "Harry…" he whispered.

The Potion's professor walked over and reached to turn off the water when a hand gripped his wrist tightly, "Don't…" Harry mumbled, not even bothering to look up at him. Snape complied and drew back his hand,

"If you wanted to take a shower all you had to do was ask." Snape joked lamely, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"I'm a traitor and possibly a murderer. I deserve to suffer and die alone. You shouldn't associate with something like me." Harry whispered, shoulder slumping as he let his mood drop, "Just give up on me. I don't deserve to get my memories back. I don't-" Harry was cut off as he was slammed against the wet tiles behind him, eyes wide with fear, "I…"

"Don't you _ever_ say that you don't deserve something or that you deserve to die and suffer alone. There are very few people that deserve happiness in life, and you Mr. Potter are one of them. You have had to deal with so much pain and suffering, you deserve happiness, you deserve to get your life back on track, to fall in love and live long and old together." His voice cracked at the idea of him being with some other man but he held back.

"I'm…scared Snape. What if I don't like my memories? What if, what if I'm pitied or hated?" He questioned, the fears present in his eyes.

Snape sighed and smiled a true smile for the first time in years. He shed his cloak and shirt and stepped into the shower stall, sitting down next to him and letting Harry lean on him for support, "Idiotic Gryffindor," He whispered, "You are the last person people will ever hate. You, idiot, are one of the most loved students in all of Hogwarts. I should know, with… what, half the female population swooning at your feet? Now, stop being foolish and cheer up." Snape murmured, letting his head rest on top of the teen's.

"Will you love me after this is all over? If I'm-"Harry winced, but ground out "-freed?"

Snape reached over lifted Harry's chin so that he would look at him, so that there was no confusion, "I will love you always, Potter. No matter what."He breathed, bringing his face down to hover mere millimeters over Harry's lips as he waited for permission to continue.

It took a while but Harry's lips tentatively brushed against Severus's own. Sparks flew between them and Severus couldn't help but to gasp at the feeling. This…_this_ was what he'd wanted all his life, this feeling of being needed, no desired by another individual so intimately. It felt…nice.

The kiss deepened, both putting all the feelings they could into the one kiss.

The two men broke apart a few minutes later, panting for breath as the water above them turned cold. They stared at each other, both trying to sort out these new and foreign feelings spreading throughout their bodies. Harry closed his eyes and connected their lips once more, gaining enough nerve to push Severus onto his back and lay on top of him.

The change of position startled the older wizard. He didn't want the teen to get too far over his head. He was still unstable until Dumbledore arrived for the interrogation. But as soon as he was about to push Harry away the young wizard moved on his own accord and sat on his haunches while straddling his teacher, "I'm sorry…"Harry whispered, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

Snape smirked and reached up to brush away a stray lock of damp hair, "Don't be. I initiated it." He reasoned.

Harry stared down at him, a look of concentration covering his face, "Were we ever…together like this? Before…" He winced but didn't continue.

The older wizards' eyes darkened, not wanting to bring up the past, "No. No we weren't Potter." The younger boy winced again but this time at the cold use of his surname.

"Oh…" he whispered. Harry looked away and bit his bottom lip before getting up off of Snape's lap and walking out of the bathroom.

Snape stared after him, confusion evident on his face. Had he done something wrong? He sat up and turned off the water, magicked himself dry and proceeded to get dressed once more.

A loud crash from another room startled him into action. He gripped his wand tightly and made his way quickly into his bedroom, scanning the area once more. When everything was cleared he moved stealthily over to the living room door and whispered a quick 'protego' before entering the next room.

The Death eater spy was instantly hit with a stunning charm and was thrown back against the tiled wall behind him.

Snape shook off the pain and moved to stand up when Harry appeared in his line of vision, carrying what seemed to be a wooden club in his hands, "Potter?" he wheezed.

The brunette didn't react and strode towards him, raising the club above his head, "Sorry." He whispered and swung downwards, knocking the Potion's Master out with one blow.

SHshSHshSHshSHshSHshSHshSHshSH

TBC

Author's Notes: I UPDATED! I actually UPDATED. Dear god, I think I am going to have a heart attack. I can't believe I've actually been away this long! Seriously though, I couldn't let all you guys down and stop writing for good. I just need to get my butt in gear and type! I feel so bad for those two love birds, they just need to hurry their butts up and be together! Geez, what's taking so long? Oh yeah, Me. Heh, well I hoped the little love scene sated you guys for a while. I have to update my other two stories and then it's back to the drama on this one. By the way, those of you who actually took the time to read all of this, I just completed my New Year resolution. Yup, told myself I had to update this story before the second week in January and guess what, I did! Hah!

Well, I'm done rambling and taking up your time, Happy (sorta late) New Years, guys!

Momo

I almost forgot: Review! even made the button bigger for you guys who seem to miss it a lot. I would really appreciate it since I haven't updated in a while!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own this story. Just my ideas...

**There is some yaoi material in this chapter. If you don't like, please don't read. Thank you.**

SHshSHshSHshSHshSHshSHshSH

Review Replies:

_adictd2life: _Thank you very much! I never actually planned for it to be an angsty story but I guess it sort of just ended up that way. Lol. XD

_lEELEE_: I'm glad your laptop likes you enough to not die on you when you're doing things. Mine has a tendency to shutdown right when I'm at a good point in my story and then take forever to restart again, lol. It loves me that way. And thank you for remembering my story even though it's been years! It makes me feel proud!

_Narias_: Yes, I'm sorry that there are cliffies. I'm addicted to them really.

_Serpent91_: It's been horrible for them hasn't it? First memory loss, then denial, then a club! Gosh, their relationship is rocky at best! Well it should get better soon!

_ValeryaPotter_: Thank you for the comment! I'm glad you liked it so far!

_blondebrat2006: _If I could have it my way she would have died in the first chapter of the story but then my plot would have collapsed into nothingness and we would have never gotten this far. Well, she'll get what she deserves.

_Morgana-White_: I do have that tendency of bactracking a lot don't I? And don't worry there will be plenty more kisses before this story comes to a close.

_EterNite_: God, don't read it again. I just read over it today and nearly killed myself for the horrible writing. I couldn't stop laughing at myself for some of the things I wrote. Start at like chapter 8 at best. That's when my writing got a little better. Lol. XD

_AmandaBurke76_: I'm sorry for the long update period. I hope to update faster in the future!

_vampirebabelover_: Sorry for the late updates. I hope this makes up for it!

_Jessie De' Messie_: Thank you! I really try to be descriptive in my writing so it makes me feel good that my hard work pays of and affects people.

_Ahmose_: I kept writing! I kept writing! XP

_Slash Superqueen_: I'm sorry! I made up for it, I swear!

_Chakahlah_: I'll take that as a compliment! Thanks!

_Severus13_ (3 comments): I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I hope this makes it up to you even if just a little bit. Please forgive me for the EXTREMELY long wait.

_-Out-Cast-Girl-_: I really try for that! Thank you! Of course I look back at some of my first chapters and I laugh when some of the things they did or said would really never happen with their personalities. I'm really glad that I improved from then.

_ridickulus101_: Thanks! Here is your update finally!

_madbrat_: ~smiles back~ This happens! This happens! ~points down~

**Enjoy everyone!**

SHshSHshSHshSHshSHshSHshSH

Chapter 10

The Chamber of Secrets glowed eerily in the fluorescent light. The Basilisk Fountain sending ripples of light to reflect off of the damp ceiling and walls. Footsteps and breathing reverberated off of the walls and into the many dark tunnels that intertwined around the large central chamber.

Umbridge waddled her way over into the large chamber, snickering maniacally at the pure distress the younger male was feeling across the room. Oh, was revenge so sweet.

The DADA teacher had finally freed herself from the Potion's Master's spell, waiting for the right moment to strike and return the favor. It seemed luck was on her side when that stupid pawn of hers' decided to wander out into the living room unguarded. She instantly subdued him and transfigured a club out of one of the armchairs in the room, giving the young boy orders to knock Snape unconscious and take them someplace close where no one would find them so that they could finish the job.

The pudgy toad had then proceeded to knock over a nightstand, drawing the older male out of the bathroom and into her clutches.

Just as she had figured, the half-breed freak had come running to Potter's aid only to be defeated by her well-placed and much more superior stunning spell and little helper. Snape had never seen it coming, or, for that matter, believed that Harry would actually harm him. The look on that man's pale face was priceless.

She stepped into the grand chamber where the dead basilisk corpse lay slain in the pool of water. Snape was bound, hand and feet to the floor in front of the small pool, slowly regaining consciousness. Harry sat next to him, heartbroken and crying. She smirked, "Harry, m'dear. Come here please." She motioned with her hand for him to come.

Harry's red eyes stared at her in pain, the will to obey her and his stubbornness to leave the dark-haired wizard battling it out in his mind. Finally he gave up fighting and made his way over to her and bowed his head slightly, "Mistress?" he whispered.

She gripped his chin, "What are your feelings for that freak? Hmm?" She asked sweetly, a deathly glint in her eyes.

Harry spared a surreptitious glance in the man's direction, "I despise him, mistress. That is what you told me to feel." He stated firmly. Her grip tightened on his face and he flinched,

"Then pray tell why you are crying for a man you despise?" She hissed, shoving him away hard with her free hand. He landed on the ground and winced as pain erupted suddenly in his chest, hugging himself tightly,

"Mistress?" He asked, confused with her question.

"When that freak wakes up I want you to tell him how much you hate him. I want you to tell him how everything you've felt for him was all a ruse. That you feel nothing for him and then, I want you to kill him." She ordered, silently reveling in the look of absolute pain in his eyes. She turned and laughed maniacally, "Once both of you are out of the way I will take over Hogwarts and run it for dear Minister Fudge as he sees fit. We will dispose of Dumbledore soon after that and then there will be no chance of someone taking away mine or Fudge's power. We will rule over the wizarding world for as long as we live!" She cackled, totally insane. The pink clad toad noticed Snape shifting and waking up and ordered Harry to stay there for a moment as she walked over to greet the lanky Potions' Master.

Snape groaned, wavering as extreme pain erupted on the side of his head. He tried to remember what had happened previously but his mind failed to present any useful memories to help him out. Snape spotted the trademark pink dress and grimaced, moving to get up when he finally realized that his hands were bound to the floor. He paled. This was bad, real bad. Snape heard footsteps approaching and raised his head to stare defiantly at the evil wench herself, "Release me, Umbridge. You have no chance of success. We know what you have been doing to Harry. We have proof. Even if you torture me I will not keep quiet about your activities here at Hogwarts." He threatened, trying to think on his toes.

She laughed and backhanded him across his cheek, "I will not tolerate such insolence from something like you, Snape. You have nothing on me and plus, I've already won. Your precious Headmaster is under my control now and it's all because of your little faggot." She smiled, "He's used you from the beginning, just as I told him to." Umbridge strolled around him lazily, "…You really didn't think he actually loved you, did you? Something as screwed up and twisted as yourself, do you really think you deserve the love of anything? Haha, and him! He's just about as stupid as a doorknob! It was so easy, let me tell you, to get him under my control." She paused and leaned down close to his ear, "You should have heard his screams…absolutely delightful." Umbridge whispered, cackling when Snape pulled away before straightening and continuing her stroll, "He'd do anything I said! Anything! Just name it and he'd stumble off to get it done. So I told him to love you, love you and use you to get to Dumbledore. Stupid fag, you're the reason he's like this you know. You and that disgusting kiss. You tainted him, you made him vulnerable! You…" Her face was all contorted now and she was breathing harshly from her shouting, she paused where she stood and schooled her facial features, replacing the look of insanity with one of her fake, innocent smiles,

"Sorry, I seem to have lost my composure for a second there." She nudged his cheek with her wand, "Well? Anything you want to say?"

Snape sat stock still, not making a sound. No matter what she did, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of letting her think she got to him. The wizard noticed Harry sitting off, alone, across the room and felt his heart clench as he saw the young man trying to hold in his tears. Were they tears because what the toad said was actually true? Or just from the severity from which she spoke to him? Either way, no matter how this ended for him, he never wanted Harry to have to cry so much ever again. He would make sure of it.

Umbridge noticed his stray glance behind her and motioned with her hands for Harry to approach them.

The teen made his way over to them nervously, unsure of what to do with himself. When he was in range, Umbridge gripped his shoulder tightly and dragged him the rest of the way, Snape glaring at her when Harry whimpered, "Now, my faithful little pet. Tell him the truth."

Harry stared at the ground near his feet, unable to even look either of them in the eyes, "I…I hate you…I …I …I never…loved you…I just needed…to use you… I-" He couldn't hold it in and broke down again while tears fell from his eyes onto the damp ground.

Snape smirked before he smiled at him, "It's alright, Potter. I know the truth now. I knew it back then at Christmas too, even though I wanted to deny it. I know how you truly feel for me. You don't need to cry anymore." He stated reassuringly and as an afterthought he added, "and I…I guess I loved you as well back then."

Harry's head shot up and he stared at Snape, shocked. There was an odd feeling in the space where his heart should have been and he felt more tears slide down his face, but this time out of happiness more so than sadness.

Umbridge glared at the two of them, shocked and enraged. This wasn't what was supposed to happen! They were supposed to be heartbroken and hating each other by now! They weren't supposed to confess their disgusting love for each other! Hate! That's what she wanted them to feel, hate towards each other for the lies she helped to create. She let out an undignified snarl and summoned the club from before to her outstretched hand, "Since you love the fag so much, you disgusting freak, I'll let you kill him now right after he's confessed to you! Hate him, Harry! Kill your most hated enemy!" She screeched, spittle flying out of her mouth as she shoved the chunk of wood practically into his hands.

Snape stared at Harry as he shockingly took the club out of the toads' pudgy hand and hefted it around wobbly. He looked over at Snape's pale face and clenched his jaw, "Mistress…please…" He stared at her pleadingly, begging her to not make him do something like this.

Umbridge slapped him hard across his face, "You will kill him! You will kill the person you hate the most! I am your master and you must obey my command!"

Harry shook his head, "No…no…I don't want to…!" He whispered, voice gaining in strength as he spoke.

Snape spoke up then, "Harry, put down the club. Harry, do it for me."

"Harry! Listen to me! I command you to kill! Kill!" Umbridge screeched.

"Harry, don't."

"Do it already! You are not allowed to defy me!"

"Harry…"

Harry looked back and forth mind scrambling to figure out what he was going to do. All the shouting was driving him insane.

"GODAMNIT, BOY. KILL YOUR ENEMY!" Umbridge shouted once again.

Harry screamed and raised the club swinging out to collide with bone and flesh.

The next thing Harry remembered was waking up alone in the Hospital Wing, body bandaged nearly completely from head to toe in white wrap. His chest felt unusually heavy but light at the same time and he struggled into a sitting position, squinting his glasses-free eyes at the person that appeared before him, "Madame Pomfrey?" He guessed, taking in the person's blurry outfit.

"Correct my dear. How are you feeling? You have been unconscious for nearly three weeks!" She handed him an object and he took it from her gingerly, instantly recognizing the feel of his glasses. Harry fixed his glasses onto his nose and smiled at Poppy,

"Thank you, but…um, what am I doing here? I really don't recall much." He stated sadly.

Pomfrey sighed and shook her head, magicking over a chair for her to sit in, "That is perfectly alright Harry. What is the last thing you remember?" she questioned.

Harry let his head fall forward and thought, willing himself to remember, "I remember…I remember leading Umbridge and Severus down into the Chamber of Secrets but then…nothing." His eyes widened and his head shot up, "What happened?! What happened to them?! Are they alright? Is Snape…?" He couldn't possibly state what had popped into his mind.

Pomfrey reached over and grasped his shaking hand, "Calm yourself dear, they are both alright. Well, one of them at least but both are alive. Now, let me fetch the Headmaster and your friends. They have been dying to talk to you for quite some time now." She smiled and nodded as she rose and left his sight.

Harry sighed and ran a bandaged hand over his face. Something felt off to him. _He_ felt off.

Before Harry could investigate the matter further, loud footsteps could be heard approaching the Hospital Wing. He jolted when the doors flew open and red and brunette hair suddenly exploded into his line of sight.

Ron and Hermione were all over him at once, crying and hugging him as tightly as they could. He gasped for air as he tried to pat them gently, "Whoa, Whoa, calm down you guys." He groaned as they hugged him tighter.

"I can't believe you're alright, Harry! Oh, we were so worried!"

"You feeling alright, mate? You sure took one hell of a beating when we fixed you up!" Ron stated.

Harry stared at them confused, "What are you talking about?"

The two Gryffindor's glanced at each other before Hermione spoke slowly, "How much…do you actually remember, Harry?"

A hand reached out and gripped Hermione's and Ron's shoulders, Dumbledore's face appearing behind them, "Now, now. Let's not overload him with too much information all at once." He smiled at Harry, "We shall discuss previous events at another time."

"No, please sir. Tell me what happened!" Harry pleaded, "Did I kill Snape? Did I hurt him?!" A flaring pain erupted in his chest and he gripped the front of his shirt tightly, hissing.

Madame Pomfrey rushed over to the side of the bed to help if needed as Dumbledore stepped forward, "Calm down, my dear boy. Your soul has not had a chance to completely heal itself together yet."

Harry winced, "My…my soul? Agh, but Umbridge…took my soul…" He ground out.

Dumbledore smiled, "She has it no longer, Harry. Thanks to your friends and Poppy."

Harry relaxed and the pain receded enough to comprehend what was being said to him, "You…you're joking right? She said that I would never be able to get it back!"

Hermione stepped forward and gripped his shoulder, "You should know, Harry. Listen to what you are saying."

The Boy-Who-Lived frowned, utterly confused, "What did I say? I don't get it." He mumbles.

Hermione sighed, exasperated and too impatient to wait for the pieces to fit inside Harry's brain, "You said she had your soul! Last I checked you couldn't even say her name." She beamed.

Harry gaped like a fish out of water, scrambling to throw off the covers and lift up his hospital gown, unaware that he was only clad in said gown.

Hermione turned around quickly, "Harry!" A blush tinges her cheeks as she tried to forget anything she might have seen.

Bandaged hands ran themselves up and down his chest, marveling at the healthy, dark tan that covered his torso, "It's all gone! The dead stuff is gone!" Tears misted his eyes and he smiled at his friends gratefully, "Thank you…" His throat caught and he struggled with forming words to express everything he felt at the moment.

There was a warm hug shared between the three Gryffindors and a few shed tears from each member before everyone calmed down once more.

Harry wiped his eyes and turned his sight over to Dumbledore, "Can…can you tell me what happened down in the Chamber of Secrets? What happened…to Sev…Snape?" He caught himself, unsure of how to address him.

Dumbledore's face softened and he closed his eyes, appearing to mull things over, "I'm not sure how to put this Harry to lessen the blow but when we finally got down there to help you," He faltered, losing his will to continue, "Well…"

"You were beating the hell out of Umbitch's head with a club." Ron stated.

"Ronald Weasley!" Poppy shouted.

Hermione gasped and glared heatedly, "Ron!"

Harry stared at Ron, silent and calm, "…What?" He asked.

Hermione stepped up and held his shoulder, "Harry…I believe you were protecting Snape. You saved him from his enemy."

At the word "enemy" Harry's eyes went wide and everything went blurry. His stomach churned and he toppled to the side, Hermione having to catch him to prevent him from falling on his head.

The memories from before flooded his mind and he struggled to make out everything he was seeing.

"…_KILL YOUR ENEMY!" Umbridge shouted._

_Harry raised his club and swung down, shattering the fat toads' right knee. She screamed out as she toppled to the ground, thrashing around in pain, "WHAT…. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME, BOY?! …YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! YOU BROKE MY LEG! I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" She shouted._

_Harry barely registered what she was shouting at him, swinging down to break a few of her exposed ribs, not even blinking when some of the ribs broke through her flabby skin._

_Umbridge screamed louder, covering what little she could with her hands._

_Harry hit her repeatedly, tuning out all of her screams and cursing. Blood covered his face and hands as he broke the bones in her face and on the side of her skull._

"_Harry! Stop it now, boy! You've done enough! She's not a threat anymore!" Harry froze where he was. Snape voice having cut through him like a blade._

_Harry looked over at Snape, eyes wide with confusion and terror, "What…what have I done…?" He whispered._

_Snape reassured him quickly, "Don't blame yourself, Harry. It's going to be okay…"_

_Harry wobbled, stomach uneasy and eyes blurred, as he heard shouting from far away while he toppled to the floor unconscious._

When Harry woke from his bout through memory lane it was dark and everything was silent in the Hospital Wing. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to dim the pounding headache in the front of his skull.

There was a slight shuffling from across the room and the almost imperceptible sound of the door opening and closing shut.

Harry panicked and laid down quickly, feinting sleep as best he could. He listened intently, hearing the sound of quiet, sure-footed steps. He immediately crossed Umbridge off the list due to the fact that she should be out of commission for a while, Ron and Hermione were a possibility but there was no reason for them to keep quiet for so long, Dumbledore had no reason to sneak in, then who?

Snape…

The smell of potions invaded his senses as a thin finger brushed across his cheek before more fingers joined the first, cupping his cheek, "I know you're awake, Potter. You're easier to read than a book." Harry winced slightly and cracked open an emerald eye,

"How could you tell?" he asked, sure that he didn't screw up that fast.

The older wizard flicked his wand and put up a silencing ward around them and magicked the curtains shut for privacy before smirking, "I couldn't." He transfigured a chair next to the hospital cot, sitting down gracefully.

Harry scowled, whacking himself mentally for falling for Snape's trap. His eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, ignoring the rush of pain up his chest to run his hands across Snape's chest and face, "How are you doing? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Snape shocked Harry by relaxing into his touch, "I'm fine, Harry…and…I wanted to thank you for all you went through for me. It was all my fault that you were tortured. I can understand now if you wish to hate me again. I won't take it personally if you do."

Out of the blue Harry punched Snape's chest, his head falling forward out of view from Snape's confused expression, "Why is it ingrained into your head that I will always hate you…?" Harry whispered, tone troubled.

Snape turned cold once more from the insult, "Potter. It's only common sense-"

Harry's head shot up, tears starting to stream down his face, "What common sense, damnit?! …I love you, Severus! I fucking love you! What common sense can explain that?!" He beat Severus's chest again, but this time much softer, "Well?! You can't can you, …you can't explain it!" He moved away from Snape, face crestfallen and red, muttering, "You can't…" Harry paused, before adding, "…How many times am I going to have to go over this before you finally believe me, Severus? I. Love. You. And I promise you that that will never change."

The room fell deathly silent, neither of the two men saying a word. Harry was breathing harshly, barely able to keep himself from crying again when Snape suddenly stood up from his chair.

Harry listened for the footsteps signaling his departure but was shocked to find his face pulled upwards and thin, chapped lips covering his own.

The kiss was by no means perfect. It was rushed and awkward but the feelings were expressed and that was all that mattered.

Snape lowered Harry back slowly onto the cot, not once breaking contact. He ran his tongue across Harry's top lip, gaining entrance with little problem. The kiss became more heated, the two males running their hands across any patch of skin available to them.

The Potion's Master kneeled down on the cot above Harry, mindful to not put any pressure on the teen's body. They broke apart just long enough to inhale air before they were connected once more.

Harry took initiative and plundered Snape's mouth with his tongue, exploring everywhere at once. There was a strong taste of cinnamon to Snape that Harry couldn't seem to get enough of while their tongues dueled inside each other's mouth.

Soft moans filled the empty room, Harry caring less who was making the sounds.

The two males broke apart, breaths labored and faces flushed. Snape moved to get up off the cot but Harry quickly gripped the front of Snape's robes, preventing the older man from leaving.

"Harry…" Snape breathed.

"Stay…" Harry begged, tugging down on Snape's robes to make him lay down beside him. Snape closed his eyes, seeming to mull it over until he finally consented and laid down next to the Gryffindor.

The room became silent as both tried to calm their racing hearts.

Snape had no idea what he should do as of this moment. This was uncharted territory and he was wading head deep into it. Although he would rather be tortured by a dull stake than to admit it, he had to concede that the boy was a very good kisser.

Harry sat up slightly, holding himself up by his elbows. He stared at Snape's contemplating face with a look of nervousness. He wasn't sure how to ask the question that he desperately wanted to ask. Harry didn't want to ruin the moment or scare away the older man, but he knew that Snape was new at this, and was more likely to spook under stress.

Snape sighed, "What do you wish to ask me, Harry?" An uneasy feeling filled his stomach as Harry blushed profusely.

"I…I was wondering…well, uh, you know…if this means…that we're uh…um…if we're…"Harry blushed bright red, lips pursed.

Snape growled, "Spit it out boy!" Seriously, how bad could it be?

Harry turned to look him in the face, eyes somewhat off since he never really had the chance to put his glasses on, "Well…I don't want to over think this or anything…but…does this mean we're…dating?" Harry winced, awaiting his reaction.

Snape's throat went dry. Of course it would be bad, the fool was a Gryffindor…, "Da..Dating?" It was now his turn to blush immensely, hoping that Harry couldn't see well enough to notice.

Of course Fate was never kind to the Potion's Master and when Harry grinned, Snape knew what was going through the boys' head, "This does NOT mean we're dating, you hear me Potter? This does no-"

Snape was knocked back as Harry pinned him beneath him, ignoring his wounds to kiss Severus fiercely, all of his pent up feelings releasing themselves at once.

Snape, unwillingly of course, let himself be swept away by the kiss, barely registering where Harry's hands were wandering to until he let out a gasp before a tentative moan, "H-Harry…!" he breathed.

Harry grinned against Snape's lips, a quirky, superior aura surrounding him. He rubbed his hand against Snape's now apparent erection, breaking away from the older man's cinnamon lips to move down and nip and nibble along Snape's jawline before sucking fiercely right against the crook of his neck.

Snape cursed softly when his hips bucked up without his consent, gritting his teeth as he tried to maintain his composure.

Harry smirked, a smirk that would match Snape's on one of his most evil of days, and sucked on the Potion's Master earlobe, whispering breathily, "You want me Snape? You like this…?" Harry flushes slightly at what he was doing but continued on to say, "You going to come for me…?" He groped Snape roughly then, reveling in the loud groan that Snape couldn't hold in as his face blushed crimson.

He'd never been talked to like that. Such lewd comments, especially from someone like Harry.

Snape felt himself coming close to his end and with the last sliver of restraint flipped their positions so that he was hovering over the young teen, "We…we need to stop…" He gasped, still trying to come down from his peak.

Harry's face flared with a crimson blush as he bucked his hips to rub seductively against Snape's hard-on, "But I'm still hard…"He moaned.

Snape groaned, looking away so as not to be tempted by a flushed face, "Harry…you're wounded and healing…we can't do this now. We…we have to discuss things first."

Harry frowned, "What do we have to discuss? We both obviously like each other so what's the problem now?" He was growing annoyed of this man's indecisiveness. He was not a yo-yo to be jerked around.

Snape felt Harry's growing unease and sighed, feeling his resolve and reasoning wavering. Did Harry really have this much power over him? "I'll service you then but I hope you understand what you're insinuating here, Harry." He warned, leaning back on his calves.

Snape climbed up off the cot and removed his cloak and his shoes and socks. He was unsure how much he was supposed to undress for such a rendezvous but Harry seemed just fine with what clothing he had on, eyes begging him to return to previous activities.

The Potion's Master climbed on top of the Boy-Who-Lived and kissed his way down Harry's exposed chest, prolonging Harry's blissful torture. He sucked on a pert nipple and ground himself sensually against Harry's tan leg, hissing at the contact.

"Aah, Aah, Severus!" Harry groaned, pushing himself to not come from the sexy stimulus the man above him had graced him with. Shaking hands reached down and pulled up Snape's smooth dress shirt, raking his fingers up the sides of his pale torso leaving red welts in their wake. Snape bit down hard then and Harry arched his back in ecstasy, failing to control himself and coming hard onto Snape's stomach.

Snape pulled back and grinned triumphantly, staring down at the mess that oozed down onto his pants, "Last time I checked Harry I believe you said that I was going to come for you…not the other way around." He gloated.

"Sh-Shut up! I have a more active libido than you! What can you expect?" Harry countered softly, still sinking from his orgasmic high.

Snape chuckled and swiped a glob of Harry's essence onto his fingers before sucking on it experimentally. Harry groaned and reached down between them, palming the older teacher through his black trousers while the other hand started to unzip said pants, "Severus…I want to taste you too…" He begged. Harry pulled the folds of the front of his pants back and slipped his hand into the slit in the front of the professor's silk boxers, releasing the hard on that wept with pre come.

The young wizard forced the older man to lay down beside him and scooted himself down to come face to face with his desired prize. He licked the tip experimentally savoring the taste of Severus before engulfing him whole.

Severus cried out softly, not expecting such a quick reaction, before running his bony fingers through Harry's locks, encouraging him to continue.

The young wizard bobbed his head enthusiastically, wanting to make the emotionless man above him into a begging heap of flesh addicted to him and him alone, never to leave his side. He pulled away slowly to run his tongue up the length of Snape's member. When he reached the tip he flicked his tongue into the slit on the velvety head drawing out the pre come lingering there.

Snape hissed, thrusting forward without his consent, "Harry…" He felt the heat start to pool in his nether regions. His previous orgasm returning with renewed force, Snape didn't know if he could last for much longer if Harry kept this up. The Potion's master groaned when Harry took him whole again and gripped the back of Harry's head in warning, giving the young male a chance to back out if he so wished.

Harry, as would be expected, surprised him by sucking more forcefully, anxious to taste Severus's essence in full. He reached down in front of him fondling his balls with his right hand while gripping Snape's hip in his other hand.

Snape hissed and threw his head back, releasing his seed into Harry's warm mouth. He held in the loud moan that wanted to escape and felt his toes curl inward instead.

Once his body was spent Snape let out a satisfied sigh. Harry crawled up next to him licking his lips happily, "Was I good Severus?" He whispered, wrapping his arms around the other man's lithe waist.

"…Too good for someone you're age. Where did you procure this type of information in the first place?" Snape rasped, truthfully curious to see if Harry had done something like this with one of his dorm mates in the past.

Harry laughed softly, "I live in a dorm room with a bunch of guys. What kinds of conversations do you think we have at night?" Harry grinned, "and it's not about potion assignments I assure you."

Snape chuckled, "Cheeky brat." He wrapped his arm securely around Harry's neck before closing his eyes and relaxing, starting to succumb to some much desired sleep.

"Sweet dreams, Severus."

"No wet dreams, Potter."

Harry smirked. "…Bastard."

SHshSHshSHshSHshSHshSHshSH

TBC

Author's Note: I'M ALIVE! OH GOD YES! I FEEL SO ALIVE! Ahem, anyways...

Yesh, touching ending wasn't it? I thought it was quite a Severish thing to do. There will be ONE, yes, ONE more chapter after this. Trust me. After how long this story been played out there better be a full on smex scene somewhere or you won't be the only one bashing your head into the keyboard. I'd already have gone and tortured myself to death from the agony. Well, anyways, this update was long overdue so I can't express how sorry I am for the wait. I didn't realize how much time had passed before I had updated anything and I feel guilty for the people who actually wanted to read my story.

Let me know how I did cause it's been a long time since I actually sat down and wrote something so I hope I'm still good at it. The smut was actually quite difficult for some reason. It never seemed right to me. It still doesn't so if there is a mistake anywhere please let me know. I may have missed some.

Thank you for reading this far and please, as always, review! My wish is to breach 100 reviews!

Momo


End file.
